Saving Cray
by Animefan4ever13
Summary: Squeal to Kai's Little Sister. If you're new, i have the OC profiles in my profile. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: HI GUYS! It's been a while! Wooju finally finished the cover for the story! Just a warning, there's gunna be an overload of OCs! **

**Tara: I'm not gunna be alone anymore!**

**Wooju: That's right! Cause now we all have a rainbow of friendship!**

**Me and Tara: …**

**Wooju: Don't stare at me like camels!**

**Tara: I'm gunna drown a camel one day!**

**Me: This conversation has gone way off track! I'm starting the story. I do not own Cardfight Vanguard, but I wish I did.**

**Tara and Wooju: Sucks to be you!**

**Me: Shut up!**

Chapter 1: New Decks

Aichi's POV

We were hearing another cardfight lecture from Mr. Mark.

"The battle was starting to heat up with the winner becoming the nation's ruler! Betrayed, the western forces were in for a world of pain! Ai, what do you do!"

Ai calmly stood up, "Mr. Mark, being the history teacher, you should already know that women were not allowed to be in battle during this time period, therefore, I would not even be near where the fight was taking place."

The bell finally rang, "Very good Ai, I guess the dramatic conclusion will have to wait for next week."

We all rose and bowed before packing up and leaving. "Ready to go Aichi?" Ai smiled as she walked over.

"Yeah, just a sec!" I replied.

"Hey, you guys planning on stopping by Card Capital today?" Morikawa appeared behind me with Izaki right next to him.

"Yeah!"

"Oh, well when we get there, I'm kicking your butt and showing you whose boss!"

"Morikawa!" we all looked at Ai who was currently on fire, "Don't you dare talk to my Aichi that way! And you can't go to Card Capital anyway 'cause Mr. Mark gave you detention for not bringing your homework to class!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT'S SO LAME! Listen, I'm gunna have to take a rein check on that victory."

"Ahem."

"I mean, uh, I guess I'll battle you tomorrow?"

"Much better. See you tomorrow! Let's go Aichi!" and Ai dragged me out of school.

Ai's POV

I noticed we were close to the shop so I ran ahead of Aichi. When I got there, I rushed in and was greeted by tripping on the welcome matt.

"OWWW!" I moaned as I held my nose.

"You okay Ai?" Aichi helped me up.

"I'm just peachy."

"Hey guys!" we shouted in unison when a bright light surrounded us, "Hold on, what's up? The store is usually jam-packed after class."

We saw a boy who looked about Kamui's age and a girl that was about our age looking over their decks.

The boy had white hair and gold eyes. He wore clothes that looked a lot like Korin's. The girl had long black hair and green eyes and was wearing a black shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Excuse me," I asked them as they looked up, "Do you know were everyone is?"

"I think it's just us," the boy said.

"Oh, are you guys new around here?" Aichi asked.

"Yeah, I'm already familiar with Vanguard, but my little brother still needs some help." the girl smiled nervously as she shook her head, "I've tried to explain it to him, but he just doesn't get it. Do you think you could help him?"

"Sure, I know a bit. I'd be happy to play you" Aichi smiled at the boy.

"And I can fight you while we're waiting!" I suggested and turned to the girl.

"Sure!" and she and walked over to a different table, "My name's Wako Tatsunagi and that's my little brother Takuto Tatsunagi."

"Pleasure to meet you both, now let's get stared," I put my deck on the table.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

**Wako: Priestess of the Sun, Uzume (Vanguard)**

**Hand: 5**

**Ai: Silent Sage, Sharon (Vanguard)**

**Hand: 5**

"You use Oracle Think Tanks?" I asked.

"And Bermuda Triangle," Wako motioned to the second deck on her belt, "Mind if I go first?"

"Go ahead."

"Draw. I ride, Emerald Witch, LaLa! And I call Dark Cat. Dark Cat's skill, we each draw a card and I end my turn."

**Wako: Emerald Witch, LaLa (Vanguard); Dark Cat (Top Left)**

**Hand: 6**

**Ai: Silent Sage, Sharon (Vanguard)**

**Hand: 6**

"My turn! Draw, I ride Little Sage, Marron! And I call Wingal! Boosted by Wingal, Marron attacks! Drive check, no trigger."

"No guard, damage check. No trigger."

**Wako: Emerald Witch, LaLa (Vanguard); Dark Cat (Top Left)**

**Damage: 1 Hand: 6**

**Ai: Little Sage, Marron (Vanguard); Wingal (Bottom Center)**

**Hand: 5**

"I stand and draw. I ride, Sword Dancer Angel. I move Dark cat back and I call Maiden of Libra. Supported by Dark Cat, Maiden of Libra attacks."

"No guard, damage check. I got a stand trigger. All effects going to Marron."

"I activate Libra's ability. When she attacks, I draw one card. That activates Angel's ability. She gets +1000 power until the end of the turn when I draw a card. Next I attack Marron with Swords Dancer Angel. Drive trigger, I got a draw trigger. That's +6000 power to Angel and I draw."

"No guard, damage check. Heal trigger. That's + 5000 power to Marron and I heal one point of damage."

"I end my turn."

**Wako: Sword Dancer Angel (Vanguard); Dark Cat (Bottom Left); Maiden of Libra (Top Left)**

**Damage: 1 Hand: 7**

**Ai: Little Sage Marron (Vanguard); Wingal (Bottom Center) **

**Damage: 2 Hand: 5**

"Stand and draw. Shine forth, brave sword and defender of the weak! I ride Blaster Blade! I call High Dog Breeder, Akane and High Dog Breeder, Seiran. I activate their abilities. By paying the cost, I search my deck for two High Beasts. I call two Snogals. I activate their abilities. They get +1000 power for every other Snogal on the field. I attack Angel with Akane supported by Snogal."

"No guard. Damage check, no trigger"

"Next, I attack with Blaster Blade supported by Wingal. Wingal's ability. When he supports Blaster Blade, her gains 4000 power until the end on the battle. Drive check, I got a critical trigger. All effects go to Blaster Blade."

"No guard. Damage check, no triggers."

"Finally, with support form my other Snogal, Seiran attacks."

"No guard, damage check, no trigger."

**Wako: Sword Dancer Angel (Vanguard); Dark Cat (Bottom Left); Maiden of Libra (Top Left)**

**Damage: 5 Hand: 7**

**Ai: Blaster Blade (Vanguard); Wingal (Bottom Center); High Dog Breeder, Akane (Top Right); Snogal (Bottom Right); High Dog Breeder, Seiran (Top Left); Snogal (Bottom Right)**

**Damage: 2 Hand: 2**

"Final turn! I stand and draw. Show me the future! Bloom forth, Holy Sakura. I ride, Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya! Sakuya's skill, I return all rear guards to my hand. I call Scarlet Witch, CoCo, Battle Sister, Mocha, Maiden of Libra, Dark Cat, and CEO Amaterasu. Dark Cat's skill, we each draw one card. Supported by CoCo, Angel attacks."

"No guard, damage check, no trigger."

"Next I attack with Libra supported by Dark Cat."

"No guard, damage check, no trigger."

"Finally, supported by Amaterasu, Sakuya attacks. Twin Drive, first check, Critical Trigger, Second Check, Stand Trigger. +10000 power and critical to Sakuya and I stand Libra."

"I can't guard. Damage check, no triggers. I guess I loose."

**Wako**: **Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya (Vanguard); Dark Cat (Bottom Left); Maiden of Libra (Top Left) Scarlet Witch, CoCo, Battle Sister, Mocha**

**Damage: 5 Hand: 5**

**Ai: Blaster Blade (Vanguard); Wingal (Bottom Center); High Dog Breeder, Akane (Top Right); Snogal (Bottom Right); High Dog Breeder, Seiran (Top Left); Snogal (Bottom Right)**

**Damage: 6 Hand: 2**

"That was probably the best battle I've had for a while!" Wako said.

"Yeah, me too!"

"Is it okay if I tell you a story?"

"As long as it won't take and hour."

Wako laughed, "I promise. Anyway, on the planet Cray, there were soldiers who protected the planet with their lives." We both appeared on Cray. It was so barren.

"What?" I looked around. Blaster Blade was next to me.

"It wasn't always that way, though. It use to be like Earth. The clans once lived in relative peace, each in their own lands. Then, one day, a mysterious power filled the skies and soon enough the entire world was covered in darkness. The clans from every nation brought their strength together in an effort to remove it's dark stain from the world. They looked to the strongest to lead them to victory. In the end, there were only two clans powerful enough to do so."

"The Royal Paladins and Shadow Paladins, right?" I asked.

"I'm glad you still remember."

"Wait a second! Am I going crazy? How do I know this stuff?"

"Let me explain. One of the Paladins should have destroyed the other, but, instead the wound up joining forces. The decision was made that the clans of Cray would unite under a banner of shadow and light. The army before you is a fighting force unparalleled anywhere in existence."

"This is totally awesome! There's no way they could lose!"

"It's easy to think that, with this much diversity, power level, and function, they should have been able to beat anyone they came across. However-"

Wako was interrupted by lightning striking down. First Blaster Dark and Dragonic Overlord.

"No way! Blaster Dark! Dragonic Overlord!" I managed to shout before a third bolt struck me and Blaster Blade. So I did the only thing I could register doing. I screamed. The bolts carried away the units, but left me as I collapsed, but was left conscious.

"Royal Paladin, Shadow Paladin and Kagero. Those three clans were the strongest on Cray, and they were punished for it. Their signature units were abducted by that dark power. They disappeared and nobody has seen them since. The clans couldn't survive losing their most important units. Their strength began to fade, and they were soon forgotten. Without a strong unit to lead them, Cray's troops disbanded and went their separate ways, abandoning the hope of defeating that power. Unless something is done, the darkness will continue to grow until all units, all avatars, everything, will vanish into nothingness. Which brings us to this moment, Ai." Wako turned to me, "Cray is in need of a new leader. With it's strongest vanquished and stolen, there's only one Clan that can reunite the rest. The Gold Paladins, but we'll never defeat our enemy until we find a way to overcome our past obstacles. So we have to find the power to break through! Limit Break!"

I returned to the card shop. I looked over at Aichi. He looked a little shocked. I wonder if he saw the same thing I did. I looked around and there wasn't any one else in the shop.

"Oh! Wait!" I shouted and looked at my deck. "Gold… Paladin?"

Aichi looked at his deck, "Gold Paladin?"

"They took our decks!" we shouted at the same time. Suddenly the door opened.

"Well hello there!" Shin greeted, "Thanks for looking after the store Assista-Cat!"

"Meow!"

"Hey Aichi, Ai, you guys came!" Misaki greeted while tying her Card Capital apron on.

"A boy and a girl," Aichi started.

"Yo! Let's get this party started!" Morikawa burst in.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting!" Izaki apologized.

"Hey, gang!" Miwa walked in.

"Umm, listen," I said, "There was a weird boy and girl hanging around when we got here."

"Oh, really?" Shin asked, "Did this boy have a name?"

"Takuto and Wako… Takuto and Wako Tatsunagi!" I recalled.

"But look! They completely messed around with our decks!" Aichi interrupted as we showed them our decks.

"And?" Morikawa asked.

"I don't see anything wrong," Miwa commented.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I looked at the Gold Paladin deck.

"I could have sworn it was different before," Aichi murmured.

"Well, it looks like your Gold Paladins to me," Shin said.

"Huh?" me and Aichi both stared at him. We didn't use Gold Paladin. Ahhhhhhhh! All this thinking is giving me a headache!

"You guys have always had them," Misaki agreed.

"Are you guys kidding me? These aren't the cards we play with," Aichi said, "They took our decks!"

"You feeling okay guys?" Miwa asked.

"Yeah, you've been using Gold Paladin since the day we met you guys," Izaki added while Morikawa nodded.

"B-But, I… don't," I stammered.

"You don't recognize your own cards? Are you guys okay?" Misaki asked. This is getting creepy!

"Thank you!" Morikawa sang as h grabbed the top card on Aichi's deck, "Oh, a Grade 3 Garmore sitting on top! So cool! Y'know, considering how great this deck's been working lately, I'm surprised you really built it yourself."

"Cause you're the expert right?" Izaki asked.

"It can't be," I stared at "my" deck. There was an awkward silence.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Miwa shouted as he pulled something out of his bag, "Would you mind explaining what this is, Ai?" He smirked as he handed me the object.

"Umm… this?" I blushed a little. It was my debut album. It had a picture of me jumping in the air with a white tank top and black ripped jeans on. I had a pair of headphones around my neck along with a guitar on my back and a microphone in my right hand. It had the words "Take It Easy" along the top.

"Oh?" Everyone gathered around me.

"Why didn't you tell us about this Ai?" Morikawa smirked along with Miwa.

"Surprise?" I smiled sheepishly, "This is just my solo album though. I still have to meet my band."

"Let's see what it sounds like!" Shin grabbed the CD from my hands.

"Wait! Give that back!" I felt my blush deepen as Izaki and Miwa held me back as he turned on his CD player.

"How about we play the signature song," Shin pressed play and that song went on.

_Easy! Easy! Easy! Easy!_

I can never find the time.  
I can never make a dime.  
I missed the subway line.  
Just like that! Always like that!

Don't like the clothes I wear.  
No food to eat, I swear it.  
Can't sleep, it's so unfair.  
Just like that! It's always like that!

So baby, let's take it easy!  
How about we take it easy, yeah!  
Come on, let's take it easy! Take it easy!  
Take it easy now!

_So baby, let's take it easy!  
How about we take it easy, yeah!  
Come on, let's take it easy! Take it easy!  
Take it easy now!_

My studies don't get me far.  
I'm tired of playing guitar.  
Motivation's not on par.  
Just like that! Always like that!

My interests disappeared.  
There's no progression here now.  
I'm livin' bored to tears.  
Just like that! Always like that!

So baby, let's take it easy!  
How about we take it easy, yeah!  
Come on, let's take it easy! Take it easy!  
Take it easy now!

_So baby, let's take it easy!  
How about we take it easy, yeah!  
Come on, let's take it easy! Take it easy!  
Take it easy now!_

_*Super long guitar solo!*_

_So baby, let's take it easy!  
How about we take it easy, yeah!  
Come on, let's take it easy! Take it easy!  
Take it easy now!_

_So baby, let's take it easy!  
How about we take it easy, yeah!  
Come on, let's take it easy! Take it easy!  
Take it easy now!_

_Easy! Easy! Easy! Easy!_

By the end of the song I was blushing.

"That was amazing!" everyone complimented.

I laughed nervously, "Ummm, can we go home Aichi?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." Aichi snapped out of his trance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: HEY GUYS! Next chapter is up! I really hope you guys like it!**

**Tara: Course they do. They wouldn't be here if they didn't.**

**Wooju: Point taken. Enjoy! All together now!**

**All of us: We do not own Cardfight Vanguard.**

_In the last chapter:_

_I returned to the card shop. I looked over at Aichi. He looked a little shocked. I wonder if he saw the same thing I did. I looked around and there wasn't any one else in the shop._

"_Oh! Wait!" I shouted and looked at my deck. "Gold… Paladin?" _

_Aichi looked at his deck, "Gold Paladin?" _

"_They took our decks!" we shouted at the same time. Suddenly the door opened._

"_Well hello there!" Shin greeted, "Thanks for looking after the store Assista-Cat!"_

"_Meow!"_

"_Hey Aichi, Ai, you guys came!" Misaki greeted while tying her Card Capital apron on._

"_A boy and a girl," Aichi started._

"_Yo! Let's get this party started!" Morikawa burst in._

"_Sorry to keep you guys waiting!" Izaki apologized._

"_Hey, gang!" Miwa walked in._

"_Umm, listen," I said, "There was a weird boy and girl hanging around when we got here."_

"_Oh, really?" Shin asked, "Did this boy have a name?" _

"_Takuto and Wako… Takuto and Wako __Tatsunagi!" I recalled._

"_But look! They completely messed around with our decks!" Aichi interrupted as we showed them our decks._

"_And?" Morikawa asked._

"_I don't see anything wrong," Miwa commented._

"_What do you mean?" I asked as I looked at the Gold Paladin deck._

"_I could have sworn it was different before," Aichi murmured._

"_Well, it looks like your Gold Paladins to me," Shin said._

"_Huh?" me and Aichi both stared at him. We didn't use Gold Paladin. Ahhhhhhhh! All this thinking is giving me a headache!_

"_You guys have always had them," Misaki agreed._

"_Are you guys kidding me? These aren't the cards we play with," Aichi said, "They took our decks!"_

"_You feeling okay guys?" Miwa asked._

"_Yeah, you've been using Gold Paladin since the day we met you guys," Izaki added while Morikawa nodded._

"_B-But, I… don't," I stammered._

"_You don't recognize your own cards? Are you guys okay?" Misaki asked. This is getting creepy!_

"_Thank you!" Morikawa sang as h grabbed the top card on Aichi's deck, "Oh, a Grade 3 Garmore sitting on top! So cool! Y'know, considering how great this deck's been working lately, I'm surprised you really built it yourself."_

"_Cause you're the expert right?" Izaki asked._

"_It can't be," I stared at "my" deck. There was an awkward silence._

"_Oh, I almost forgot!" Miwa shouted as he pulled something out of his bag, "Would you mind explaining what this is, Ai?" He smirked as he handed me the object._

"_Umm… this?" I blushed a little. It was my debut album. It had a picture of me jumping in the air with a white tank top and black ripped jeans on. I had a pair of headphones around my neck along with a guitar on my back and a microphone in my right hand. It had the words "Take It Easy" along the top._

"_Oh?" Everyone gathered around me._

"_Why didn't you tell us about this Ai?" Morikawa smirked along with Miwa._

"_Surprise?" I smiled sheepishly, "This is just my solo album though. I still have to meet my band."_

"_Let's see what it sounds like!" Shin grabbed the CD from my hands._

"_Wait! Give that back!" I felt my blush deepen as Izaki and Miwa held me back as he turned on his CD player._

"_How about we play the signature song," Shin pressed play and that song went on._

_By the end of the song I was blushing._

"_That was amazing!" everyone complimented._

_I laughed nervously, "Ummm, can we go home Aichi?"_

"_Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." Aichi snapped out of his trance._

Chapter 2: A New Friend

Ai's POV

I heard Emi waking up Aichi as I walked pass his room.

"Who's my sleepy boy?!" Emi shook him until he woke up, "C'mon sleepy head! Let's rise and shine!"

"Good morning," I rubbed my eye.

"Ai! You look half asleep!" Emi scolded.

"I'm fine," I yawned and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. I put on a white t-shirt and a blue skirt. When I got downstairs, breakfast was on the table.

"It's great to have a Monday with no school!" Emi said, "You guys are gunna head down to Card Capital with everyone else when you're done eating, huh? I promised Mai that I'd go to the mall with her. It shouldn't take long. So after we're done, I'm gunna see if she wants to drop by the store for a cardfight or two."

I took a bite of my toast, "That sounds really fun Emi."

"Thanks for breakfast," Aichi stood up.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I shouted as I grabbed my deck and stuffed the last of my toast into my mouth.

-Mini-Time Skip-

"Check this out! Final ride!" we heard Morikawa shout from outside of the store.

"Final what?!" Izaki asked.

"I'm just as shocked as you are! He should never have even gotten to Grade 3 with that hand!" Miwa said.

Aichi walked off without even going in to say hi.

"Aichi!" I ran to catch up with him. As I expected, we ended up at his favorite sulking spot.

"Hey Aichi, Ai," we turned around and saw Kai.

"Hey Kai!" I smiled.

"What's up Kai?" Aichi greeted.

"Something in the pond?" Kai asked.

"Not exactly. See, I was thinking about this strange thing that happened yesterday."

"What strange thing yesterday?"

"Would you mind taking a look thought our decks?" Aichi handed him his deck as I did mine.

"The Gold Paladins."

"Does that deck seem odd to you?" I asked.

"No, it looks the same as it always does."

"Figures," Aichi sighed and thought for a moment, "Hey, can I take a look trough your deck?"

"Yeah, sure." Kai handed us his deck. It wasn't Kagero. The cards said it was the Narukami Clan.

"I'll sound crazy, and you probably won't believe this, but, these aren't the cards you usually use."

"Yeah right, nice try."

"I know it sounds weird, but just hear us out," I said.

"I'm all ears." Kai answered. We explained what had happened.

'Let me get this straight. You think all of our decks were replaced with other ones and all out friends don't seem to notice that anything's changed."

Me and Aichi nodded.

"Seriously, you don't remember anything at all?" Aichi asked.

"No, I don't. These cards are the only ones I've had."

"Well that really complicates things," I said, "Thanks anyway, big brother. S'okay it you don't believe us." Aichi and I got up and started to walk.

"Oh, I believe you," Kai said.

"Really?" we asked.

"It's like you said. I have no memory of these other decks you're talking about. But I know you, and you guys aren't the kind of people that would lie about something like this."

"Thanks, Kai," Aichi smiled.  
"Thank you," I sang and gave him a hug.

"HEY, KAI," we heard a voice behind us. A girl with brown hair and red eyes ran up to us. "Ready to go?"

"Sure," Kai replied, "Guys, this is Anisa Suzugamori. Ren's sister. She's new here, so I was going to show her around town. Anisa, this is Aichi Sendou and Ai."

"I've heard a lot about you two." Anisa's eyes sparkled, "You beat my brother!"

"Nice to meet you," Aichi and I said.

"Well, ready to go?" Anisa asked Kai before she noticed our decks.

"Oh! You have your decks?" she asked, "Can we have a battle?" Her face became really serious.

"Sure," I was confused. Kai and Anisa led us to a battle area in the park.

"Are you ready?" Anisa asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I replied.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

Her Vanguard was Smiling Presenter. Mine was Coongal.

"You use Pale Moon?" I questioned.

She nodded, "Like Miss Asaka. She trained me, so I'm use to using it."

"Oh, lets go then," I said nervously.

-After the battle-

"I lost," I stated, "This deck feels too weird."

"What? Weird? What's up?" Anisa asked and Kai explained.

"Oh, my friend Yukino said she had the same problem," Anisa said.

"No way!" I shouted.

"Yeah, maybe I'll introduce you to her some other time."

Suddenly, the TV turned on.

"Welcome to the Vanguard Fight Circuit! Better known as the VF Circuit if you prefer. It's a tournament where representatives form all over the world gather to prove they've got what it takes. And now a word from out sponsor."

The screen switched and I saw Takuto and Wako on it.

"The Vanguard Fight Circuit. Whoever wins will set themselves apart from every other Cardfighter on the planet Earth." Takuto began.

"The VF Circuit is turning Cray into a whole new battle field. In this harsh landscape, It's winner takes all. So, let you true strength free!" Wako smiled.

"What was that about?" Kai asked.

"It's them!" Aichi shouted.

"Those weird people!" I continued, "We battle them at the cardshop."

"The next thing we knew, our decks were gone and we had the Gold Paladins."

"You're kidding!" Kai and Anisa shouted and looked back at the screen.

"It's a winner takes all event, huh?" Kai thought to himself, "Count me in."

"Seriously?" Aichi asked.

"Think about it. The only people that know what happened to us are gunna be at that tournament. And those two are gunna have some explaining to do."

"Yeah," I stared, "But how do we… Do you need to get an invitation or what?"

"If you're gunna go, then you'll find a way," Anisa said.

"Hang on guys!" Aichi shouted.

"The only thing I care about is getting myself on the VF Circuit." Kai interrupted, "You probably won't make it without your favorite deck, but who know, maybe our paths will cross."

"Kai! You better believe me and Aichi are getting in that tournament!" I shouted to him.

When we got back to Card Capital, we were greeted with some great news!

"Hey everyone," Aichi said.

"S'up guys!" I managed to avoid the welcome mat.

"There you are!" Morikawa shouted.

"Way to take your time man!" Izaki continued.

"This is nuts!" Miwa yelled as we gave him confused looks.

"Aichi, Ai! You're not gunna believe it!" Shin was surrounded by a bunch of customers.

"Are we missing something here?" Aichi asked.

"Look here, Team Q4 just received an invitation to the VF Circuit!"

"No way!" I shouted.

"Your in the big time now!" everyone shouted.

"That's awesome Aichi!" I saw his jaw drop. I guess we did find a way to the VF Circuit, Kai.

**Me: So how was the chapter!**

**Tara: Awesome as always.**

**Wooju: We have an announcement!**

**Me: Yes, yes we do.**

**Wooju: Emily, or Em-chan as you guys call her, has allowed me to become her official editor!**

**Tara: YAY!**

**Me: She'll start editing in the next chapter. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: HEY GUYS! Sooooo sorry I didn't upload last week. Lots and lots of homework. (Curse homework!)**

**Tara: We know. Everyone hates homework. **

**Wooju: I have honors English so I have more than you two.**

**Me: OH! So, someone was complaining they wanted more appearances in the story, *Looks at Wooju* so she made mu put that part at the beginning in. We do not own Cardfight Vanguard.**

Chapter 3: Team Q4 is Back

Takuto's POV

"Wake up, Wako!" I tried to shake her awake, but she sleeps like a log. I sighed and took out my megaphone, "GOOD MORING BIG SISTER!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wako screamed and fell out of bed. She glared at me and took the megaphone, "DON'T WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT!"

"Not my fault you won't wake up," I said as I covered my ringing ears. "Your eye," I reminded her. It was gold again.

She tapped her right eye and it turned green again, "Thanks."

"What would you do without me?"

"Humph, just get out," she demanded as she threw a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt on her bed.

"You need a better fashion sense."

"I don't really care." And I was shoved out of the room.

I looked at the clock, 10:30. I shook my head, "She really needs to wake up earlier."

Aichi's POV

"I'm in!" I said, "I'll take on the whole world if I have to!"

"With that kind of enthusiasm, you can be our captain!" Shin suggested, "This competition is only open to groups of three, so we won't need an alternate. Ai, I also go a letter requesting you to perform at the opening and closing ceremonies, so you get to come too."

"Yay! Aichi's a leader!" Ai glopped me.

"I know who we need for the other spots," I told them.

"Well, according to the invitation, we're only required to have one returning member from Team Q4, the last two spots can be filled by anyone. It's you choice."

"This is tough," I thought out loud.

"Not to ruin the surprise, but if you pick me, I'll say yes," Morikawa whispered. We heard the doors open and Misaki walked in.  
"Oh, there you are!" I smiled.

"Oh, yeah, sure! It's 'cause she's a girl, isn't it?!"

"I want you to come to the Vanguard Fight Circuit with me." I told her.

"Oh, I take it you saw the invitation then," Misaki replied, "Shin must have mentioned you're allowed to pick your own team mates this time. You don't need me."

"Please Misaki! The team isn't the same without you!" Ai begged.

She sighed, "I just can't say no if your gunna beg me like that."

"This is gunna be so fun! For the last spot, the team won't be complete unless we have Kamui!" I said.

"I'm not so sure about Kamui," Misaki told me, "He's been spending all his time at Shop Handsome."

"Then let's go get him!" Ai shouted and dragged me out of the store, "Wait, where is Shop Handsome?" Ai asked me when we were out of Card Capital. I laughed and lead the way.

"WOW! That is a lot of boats!" Ai observed when we arrived at the shop.

"I wonder if it's changed much since last time," I thought out loud.

"This is my first time here, so I wouldn't be able to tell," Ai said before dragging me inside.

"Hello," I greeted.  
"What's up?" Ai smiled.

"Welcome back," the shop owner greeted me.

"Misaki said he'd be here…" I looked around, but I couldn't find him.

"Whoa, who let Aichi and Ai in?" we turned around and saw Gouki.

"Hey Gouki, it's good to see ya!" I greeted.

"How's it been hanging?" Ai and Gouki gave each other high fives.

"What brings you to these parts?" Gouki asked, "Looking for a fight, huh?"

"No, we just dropped by to talk to Kamui," I answered.

"Would ya happen to know where he is?" Ai stated rocking back and forth impatiently.

"Your eyes busted? He's right there!" he pointed over to a cardfight table and sure enough, there was Kamui!"

"Righteous! I won another fight!" he yelled.

"KAMUI!" me and Ai called.

He turned and saw us, "Hey bro, sis. What's up?"

"I haven't seen you since we won nationals."

"Yeah, I was staring to wonder when you'd stop by."

"So what's with the bandanas?" Ai asked.

"Pretty sweet, huh? Gouki gave them to us after I decided to join his team. Winning nationals with team Q4 was great, but I needed a new challenge, so I decided that I'd win my next championship with Handsome."

"We all know the truth!" Nagisa interrupted, "Kamui couldn't handle being apart from me!"

"Alright, knock it off."

"Wanna plan the wedding?!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS! I THOUGHT WE SETTLED THIS! I CAME HER TO TEAM UP WITH GOUKI TO WIN NATIONALS! NOT TO GET CLOSER TO YOU IN ANY WAY!"

"Go ahead and say that all you want guess we'll just have to decade long engagement!"

"C'mon guys, help me out here. Anyways, like I said bro, I came here for one reason only and that was to win it all with Team Handsome. Which means that we're rivals, but thanks for coming by for a visit. I mean, Shop Handsome isn't your usual hangout."

"Actually, we wanted to show you this," Ai said as I took out the invitation.

"Does that seal have the symbol of the Vanguard Fight Circuit?!"

"You kidding me?" Gouki asked.

"No way!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

"Ka-boom?" Kaoru looked shocked.

"What's this thing all about anyway?" Nagisa asked.

"Wow, I'm surprised you haven't heard about it before," Kamui started, "The VF Circuit is a tournament featuring cardfighters from around the world!"

"It's an exclusive event where the competitors are selected by invitation."

"And they got one?!" Reiji shouted.

"So what now, yo?" Eiji asked.

"It's your choice, Kamui," Ai smiled.

"I want you to join me at the circuit as a teammate." I told him.

"Snap out of it!" Nagisa yelled.

"Sorry bro, I'm a part of Team Handsome now." Kamui apologized.

"How about we fight for him then," Ai voice got dangerously low.

"You're on, you're gunna have to fight hard," They both stood up with their decks.

"NO, I'll fight myself," Kamui interrupted, "If Aichi wins, then I go with him, if I win, I say with Team Handsome. This way I won't have to choose, my cards will choose for me."

"Then I'll step back and let you handle it." Gouki sat down.  
-After the battle-

"That Limit Break won the game!" Kamui said.

"You're pretty sneaky Aichi, coming in here with a brand new trick up your sleeve." Gouki laughed.

"Yeah, I've never even heard of a limit break before this," Reiji agreed.

"That makes two of us, you," Eiji stated.

"You were amazing! I mean you took everything I knew about Vanguard and turned it on its head! You've gotta tell me more about Limit Breaks. I need to master that technique!" Kamui shouted.

"I wanna learn too, yo!"

"Well that makes three of us!"  
"I should have been begging you to take me along to the VF Circuit! Thanks for picking me for your team!"

Ai giggle, "You have a lot of work cut out for you, captain!"

"Sorry about this Gouki. Looks like I-"

"You're not good enough if you can't even beat him. You think Team Handsome need weak players? Get out of here and don't come back till you're stronger!" Gouki scolded.

"Yeah, I'll become a fighter we can both be proud of!" Kamui, Reiji and Eiji all took off their bandanas, "And I won't return until I'm Handsome!"  
"How will I survive without you here beside me?" Nagisa became all dramatic.

"You did before," I head Ai mumble.

"I'll be sure to write you seven letters everyday, and I'll save the ones you write back and make a scrapbook later. Then. I'll give it to you on our wedding day."

"Let's go," Kamui said completely ignoring her, "The Vanguard fight Circuit is waiting for us!"

"They won't know what hit them," I smiled.

"Get ready, VF Circuit! Here we come!" Ai shouted.

**Me: Poor Nagisa! Everyone ignored her. **

**Tara: Now we have to do more homework.**

**Wooju: NOOO! I have to write a whole essay tonight! *Sob***

**Me: I hope you survive. *Pats her back***


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: This is probably gunna be uploaded late. If it is, I'm sorry.**

**Wooju: This is why you write stuff ahead of time.**

**Me: *glares***

**Tara: Don't say anything else Wooju, you know how she is when she's mad!**

**Me: We do not own Cardfight Vanguard.**

Chapter 4: PSY

Ai's POV

"The Vanguard Fight Circuit?" Shizuka asked.

"Yeah! I get to travel the world playing against the best players!" Aichi explained, "Please mom, you gotta let us go!"

"I'll have to think."

"Well, I say no!" Emi huffed, "Why should mom let you go traveling around the world when you can't even walk the streets of your own home town without getting lost?"

"Gimme a break, I'm not that bad!" Aichi reasoned.

"And I'll be there to take care of him!" I smiled.

"Aichi, Ai, you really want this?" Shizuka asked.

"Yeah," we both replied.

"I started something and I can't quit now," Aichi continued.

"You can go," Shizuka finally agreed, "If I said no, I'd never hear the end of it!"

"Alright! Thanks mom!" Aichi and I cheered, "You're the best!"

-Mini-Time Skip—

We were out shopping to prepare to go to Singapore.

"Yowza! I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that pretty soon the three of us will be recognized as world class cardfighters!" Kamui smiled. Aichi nodded. "And you invited us instead of Kai?" Aichi nodded again.

"He plans to find his own way," I explaine. We stopped at the park for a little break in the park.

"We got everything we need. Thanks for coming along with us. It's my first time going overseas and I wasn't sure what to bring, but I don't know about Ai," Aichi smiled.

"I use to live in Singapore , which is probably why you didn't know about me until I moved in with Kai," I replied.

"Anyways, no worries guys. We've gotta be ready!" Kamui said.

"Yeah, I had some shopping to do anyway," Misaki agreed.

"You know what I'm looking forward to the most?"

"Vanguard," Aichi guessed.

"All the crazy foreign foods we'll be eating!"

"Uh, is that a magazine?" Aichi asked as Kamui pulled out a travel brochure.

"Yeah! Walk the world a globe trotter's guide to gourmet grub!"

I looked at some of the pictures, "That one is really good," I pointed to one of the pictures.

"Grow up, you should focus on the VF Circuit," Misaki sighed, "Cardfighting is the only thing that matters now."

"Course I realize that. Who are you to talk? You bought a whole new wardrobe!"

"What? You expect me to wear the same outfit the whole time?"

"I counted six! Six new pairs of shoes!"

"Hey! There's always time for shoes, Kamui!" I interrupted before we all burst out laughing. Before we headed home, we stopped by PSY.

"Hello?" Aichi greeted as we walked in.

"Maybe they're on lunch break," Kamui suggested.

"Wait," Misaki interrupted. We heard some struggling in the back and ran to see what it was.

"Close! Just close!" Rekkawas trying to shut her suitcase, "Close! I'll show you!" and she sat to it before noticing us. "Aichi! Ai! What are you- Ahhhh!" Her suitcase opened up again and flung her off. "My back!"

"Uh, how's it going?" Aichi asked.

"Rekka, for that last time." Korin walked into the room, "That isn't a trampoline, so- Aichi Sendou? Ai Toshiki

"Hi," Suiko greeted as she joined us, "You're visit couldn't have come at a worse time. Sorry, but, unfortunately, it looks like we're gunna be closing down Psy shop for a while."

"Really?" Aichi asked.

"Yeah, it's a shame you didn't come by sooner, we made our final sales yesterday."

"Well that's lame, the three of us were hoping to pick up some sweet rares for our decks before we head off to the VF Circuit," Kamui complained.

"You guys are going?" Korin asked.

"Yeah, and I'm coming too!" I replied.

"And what's your reason for entering the tournament?" Suiko asked.

"There's somebody there me and Ai need to talk to," Aichi answered and I nodded.

"Sounds mysterious."

"Yeah."

"You'll be the little fish in a big pond," Korin said, "Are you guys sure you can handle this level of play?"

"Hey! National Championships don't win themselves!" Kamui smiled, "I almost feel sorry for the other teams they put against us!"

"You're starting to sound like how Ren was**.**" I sighed.

"We'll keep an eye on you," Suiko said.

"Thanks, that's very nice of you," Aichi replied.

"Now if you'll excuse us, we've got a lot of work to do."

"Wait! Hey Korin, how's your deck; the Royal Paladins.**"**

"Royal Paladins?" Korin repeated skeptically.

"Are you guys serious?" Rekka asked looking at our bags, "Is this the stuff you're taking to the circuit? Looks like the two of you are going as tourists!"

"Hey!" Misaki glared at her.

"No, no, you're right. When I go traveling, I like to spend all my free time thinking about food and fashion. You won't succeed if you're minds not in the game."

"Oh, really?! Well think what you want! Cause we're national champions!" Kamui shouted as Rekka said the last two words in sync with him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So? What reason do the two of you have for going all the way to the VF Circuit?"

"Well that's easy. I'm gunna win the whole thing and show the rest of the world how great I really am!" Kamui answered.

"I'm performing at the opening and closing ceremonies," I smiled.

"Okay… and what about you?" Rekka turned to Misaki.

"Aichi wanted me on his team, so I said yes," Misaki replied.

"Oh, just doing him a favor? You won't last long. Before you guys leave, how about I show you a thing or two?" Rekka asked as she pulled her deck out of her suitcase.

"IT IS ON!" Kamui agreed.

"Stop it!" Korin interrupted.

"Let her fight Korin," Suiko said.

"I only have enough time for one of you**.**" Rekka stated walking over to the motion figure system.

"Okay, allow me to introduce-" Kamui started.

"You're facing me," Misaki interrupted.

"I was…"

"I didn't appreciate what you said. Guess I'll have to show you how serious about Vanguard."

"Oops! Did I offend you?" Rekka teased, "My bad, I speak my mind and I tend to say things people don't like." She playfully stuck out her tongue.

"The tension…" Aichi sighed.

"DON'T YOU LET THAT LITTLE GIRL BEAT YOU!" Kamui shouted.

"You're the shortest person that's ever made fun of my height!" Rekka laughed, "You have looked in a mirror, right?"

"And you're sure this is a good idea," I heard Korin murmur.

"Yes, it's off to an interesting start," Suiko replied.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

-After the battle-

"I-I'm finished," Misaki stammered.

"Misaki just lost!" Aichi stood up, "And bad!"

"That's crazy!" Kamui joined him.

"Misaki…" I started.

"That deck of yours," Rekka said, "It's exactly the same as it was when you played at the nationals. But, that was a while ago. The game has changed _a lot_ since then. You guys were the best in the country, but now I'm not so sure. I think you've underestimated how tough the VF Circuit will be. If that level of play is the best you have to offer, you guys would be better off canceling the trip and staying home. Save yourselves the embarrassment."

"REKKA!" I shouted and everyone looked at me, "Don't you ever… EVER… make fun of my friends again!"

"A-Ai?" I heard her stammer.

"DO YOU HEAR ME?"I glared at her. And she nodded her head hesitantly.

"Good, now let's go."

"W-We'll see you guys at the VF Circuit," Rekka said her goodbye. We walked in silence for a bit before Kamui spoke.

"She was so good. Rekka's strong." he whispered.

"Yeah, I know," Aichi agreed, "and the opponents won't get any easier from now on."

"You guys! We need to train!" Kamui suggested, "And we're running out of time!"

"Yeah, that's the only way we're ever gunna stand a chance at the VF Circuit."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked.

**Me: Finished in time. *Sighs* **

**Wooju: Good job!**

**Tara: I have no idea what's going on….**

**Me and Wooju: THEN WATCH THE ANIME!**

**Tara: NO I WILL NOT BECOME AN OTAKU LIKE YOU EMILY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: HEY GUYS! Sorry I didn't update this story last week. I was working on the Valentine's Day Special. So I'm going to upload two episodes today.**

**Wooju: We're all so busy.**

**Tara: I'm luck I'm only in the story and I don't have to do anything.**

**Me: Anyway, I'm getting bored, so I decided to open up a one-shot challenge for this series. I hope you guys have fun writing! I'll put the link to the story on my profile if you PM me about it.**

Chapter 5: To the VF Circuit

Ai's POV

I was on the talking with Miwa.

"Can you look out for my adopted sister? She goes to this special school for Vanguard," Miwa asked.

"Sure, what's her name?" I asked.

"Lauran, Lauran Taishi."

"Hold on, I remember that name somewhere," I looked through the papers my company gave me. "Here she is! She's part of my band."

"Great, I guess you'll be meeting her anyway."

"Kay, I'll see you guys in a few weeks!"

-Mini-Time Skip-

"AHHH!" I shouted while holding my head, "I'm having writer's block!" They all looked at the half written song in front of me.

"Just finish the song later, Ai. We're landing soon." Shin said.

"Okay," I pouted as I put the sheets away.

"You ready Singapore?!" Kamui shouted before posing for a picture.

"Nice," Shin complimented, "Got a bunch of great pictures already. Are you planning on being in any?" he asked me and Misaki.

"I lived here so I have no need to," I answered.

"I'd rather not," Misaki replied.

"Look, a boat flew onto that building!" Kamui shouted.

"Seriously?" Aichi asked.

"You really believe that?" I asked.

"Not quite," Shin explained, "The building was specially designed to look like that."

"C'mon! Let's go check it out!" Kamui started running.

"Like kids in a candy store," I sighed before running after them.

"You be careful. Don't get into any trouble," Misaki yelled after us.

"Yes mom!" Kamui teased.

We stopped for lunch after a little.

"Oh baby, my favorite," Kamui started drooling, "What is it?"

"Hainanese chicken rice, one of the foods Singapore is known for," Misaki explained.

"Everything looks delicious," Shin complimented, "I've got to get a picture."

"My mouth's watering," Aichi said before taking a bite, "Amazing!"

"Yowza! This chicken!" Kamui started before taking another spoonful.

"You guys make such a big deal out of everything," I sighed.

"Check it! I win again!" we heard someone shout.

"What's that about?" Kamui asked.

"That?" I asked, "It's just one of the card shops we have here.

"This is one of the busiest stores I've ever seen!" Aichi exclaimed as we walked in.

"I know!" Shin agreed, "By the looks of it, I'd say Card Capital is getting ready to expand into the international market."

"That's great!" Aichi congratulated.

"I thought this was a cardfight! Spare me the history lesson!" we heard someone shout.

"Oh, boy. Here we go again," I sighed.

"Sorry, I got carried away," Kenji apologized, "I'm just a really big fan of the Roman Empire and when I play I-"

"Act like a total nerd," Yuri interrupted.

"It's Team Caesar!" Kamui shouted.

"Double critical, your majesty!" the boy Kenji was up against shouted.

"That kid's got him on the ropes!" Misaki said.

"Of course, should have known you would get an invitation too!" Aichi smiled.

"It's nice to see some familiar faces so far away from home!" Shin said.

"Let me ask you something Koutei," Kamui interrupted, "Why were you letting that kid win?"

"I wouldn't say that," Kenji replied, "I was giving my all. These people know how to play."

"Unlike someone," Yuri added.

"Wow!" Misaki gasped, "And I thought you were taking it easy on him cause he was a little boy!"  
"Hardly," Kenji laughed, "I'd say it's the other way around! That boy taught me a lesson about the standard of play here."

"Underestimate the locals, and you're in for a big surprise!" Yuri informed us.

"The local talent is also a reason why the VF Circuit chose Singapore." Gai said.

"Yup, I hope this gives you a hint to how I play," I nodded.

"They've managed to take Vanguard to another level," Kenji agreed, "The game only came out a little while ago, and yet they're already producing some of the world's top Cardfighters. Take a good long look at their card shops and you know it's true. So, anyway, do you guys have anything planned for the rest of the afternoon?"

"Not really," Aichi replied, "Just sightseeing."

"Though you can't really call it sightseeing if you already lived there," I mumbled.

"Well, we're heading over to the best spot in town. You should come along. Its gunna be fun," Kenji suggested.

"What kind of place is it?" Aichi asked.

"Is it an amusement park? Will there be snacks?" Kamui asked.

"Not quite. Trust me, Kamui, it's pretty exciting," Kenji replied.

"Oh, I think I know what you're talking about," I smiled.

"This is it?" Aichi asked me when we arrived.

"The Singapore Institute of Technical Studies, but they call it S. I. T." Kenji told them.

"Aka, my old school before I moved to Japan," I said.

"What? This is a school? I thought we were going to the best place in town!" Kamui shouted, "There goes my chance of having a fun afternoon."

"Kamui, you're gunna regret saying that once you've actually taken a look inside," Shin teased.

I nodded, "I know you'll love what they teach here!"

"The university has a department that specializes in cardfighting technology," Kenji explained.

"Seriously? So it's a school, but instead of having to do homework, you get to practice you're Vanguard skills?" Kamui asked.

"That's right!" I smiled.

"And you went here?" Aichi asked.

"Yup!"

"Well let me inside!" Kamui shouted.

"After I finish high school, I'm gonna come back and enroll myself," Kenji explained after we went inside.

"That's so cool! A Vanguard exchange student!" Aichi encouraged.

"Wow!" Kamui gasped.

"Will you miss him?" Misaki asked.

"No chance, I known him my whole life!" Yuri laughed, "Some time to myself would be nice!"

"Besides, we've been teammates so long we'll always be together," Gai reasoned, "Even when we're apart."

"Okay, that it!" Kamui shouted.

"What?" Aichi asked.

"I'm gunna do whatever it takes to get enrolled in this school!"

"Huh?!"

I sighed, "Kamui do you know the level of play it takes?"

"It's all good! I'm only twelve years old, so I won't be getting my diploma for a while yet," Kamui smiled.

"I'm fourteen and I graduated the Vanguard department," I sighed.

"Aw, man!" Kamui backed up a little bumping into someone. The boy dropped his deck. "Uh, may bad, here." Kamui helped him pick up the cards.

"Not your fault," he answered, "Thank you."

"Hey! It's the Great Nature deck! You in the same boat as me! Planning to take classes someday?"

"No way, did he just say," one of them started.

"Someday?" another one finished and they both started laughing.

"What gives, I didn't think it was that funny."

"You need to stop being rude," the boy who dropped his deck scolded.

"Sorry."

"We weren't thinking."

"Wait a second, you guys seem familiar," I said.

"Ai?"

"Is that you?"

"I knew it! Christopher! Lee! Ali! It's so good to see you again!" I gave them all hugs.

"Ai! Long time no see!" Christopher greeted.

"You know them?" Aichi asked.

"Yup! They were just little boys when I knew them!"

"C'mon, we weren't that small!" Ali pouted.

"Alright, alright, introduction time. This is Christopher Lo, but he prefers to be called Chris. This is Lee Shenlong and Ali Fazl. Chris, Lee, Ali, this is Aichi Sendou, Kamui Katsuragi, Misaki Tokura, and Shinemon Nitta, but just call him Shin."

"Cool!" Kamui smiled.

"You guys seem nice," Chris replied, "So I'm gunna be honest with you. We're not planning to enroll someday. I know it sounds really strange, but, the three of us are students at thin university."

"Aw, it's not that strange, I was enrolled here when I was eight!" I complained.

"Okay, let me get this straight, you three are university students?" Kamui asked.

"Yeah," Chris answered.

"But, how old are you?" Aichi asked.

"Twelve for the time being."

"Then you're the same age as me!" Kamui shouted.

"Then you skipped a lot of grades." Misaki said.

"They did what?" Kamui asked.

"These students are allowed to learn at their own pace. Using their smarts, they can finish school faster and move into the working world. Like in the classic TV show, Reggie Dowser: Grade School Attorney."

"You guys are the real deal huh?"

"That's right! We started attending the university the year before Ai graduated."

"Wait, if you graduated, then why are you in middle school?" Aichi asked.

"I wanted a normal school life," I giggled.

"Perhaps I could shed more light on the matter," Lee interrupted, "In this country; the government has a screening process to weed out the top strategic minds from among the nation's youth. Those lucky few are rushed through the school system so they can focus on developing as a cardfighter."

"Pretty cool huh?" Ali asked, "Kids this young, hanging out at a university taking classes, but this school is just another rung on the ladder we're climbing."

"Even the early admission students, there are still a lot of people that decide to enroll straight out of high school." Lee continued.

"Sadly, those ones are coming here so late in life that it hardly matters, like running a race where you're opponent has a six year head start." Ali sighed, "Those older players can only hope to reach the same level of play as us."

"Oh, is that so?" Kenji asked.

"Now Ali, what did I say about talking bad about others?" I asked.

"That I shouldn't do it," Ali replied.

"So what should you do?"

"Stay optimistic?"

"Good."

"Sorry, my friends have sort tempers, they often speak without thinking," Christopher apologized to everyone.

"I know the type very well," Kenji replied. I glanced at Kamui and giggled.

"Let's go," Chris commanded.

"See you later guys~" I sang.

We all made our way back to our hotels except Aichi who ran off after a limo. I wonder who was in it.

"Hello! We're checking in!" Shin shouted as we arrived at the hotel. It had started to rain and I was getting worried about Aichi.

"Somebody!" Kamui shouted.

"This is getting ridiculous," Shin sighed.

"Aw man, it's been close to an hour and Aichi's still not back," Kamui complained.

"A thousand apologies, I didn't know we had guest!" we turned around and saw Gouki, "Hello my friends, welcome to beautiful Singapore."

"G-Gouki?" Kamui asked.

"Huh? Nobody here calls me by my full name. Oh, I forgot. I'm the manager of this hotel and you can call me Go."

"The resemblance is tin canny," Kamui gasped. I facepalmed.

"Uncanny," Misaki corrected.

"Let's see, you must be the team with the late check in time. Now which one of you is Shin?"

"Right here."

"Misaki Tokura?"

"That'd be me."

"Ai Toshiki?"

"Here!"

"And the Last room is for Aichi Sendou and Kamui Katsuragi."

"That's me. They messed up my name. I'm glad Aichi wasn't around for that."

"Now, if I could just get a signature form your manager."

"Yup!"

"Peachy! Where are you?! We have some guests that need help finding their rooms!" Go called.

"Coming!" we heard a little girl call.

"Gouki, so she's…" Misaki was cut off.

"Sorry for making you wait," the girl said. She looked exactly like Nagisa except she had pinkish orange hair.

"No way!" Kamui shouted.

"Hello there, I'm Go's sister, Peach! Ready to serve!"

"Can't be! I traveled so far from home and yet I still have a copy of Nagisa to deal with!"

"I saw a show once where they said that everyone has at least one person that looks exactly like them." Shin said.

"Huh, evil twins," Misaki huffed.

"You're not really helping him," I sighed.

We made our way to our rooms and after I finished unpacking, I went over to Kamui and Aichi's room to wait for Aichi while I finished my song and stage name and sent it to my manager (Me: Who's name will not be mentioned.).

We heard a knock on the door and Kamui opened it to reveal Aichi. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry guys," Aichi apologized.

"You found the place!" Shin shouted.

"Gone for hours," Misaki sighed, "Don't make me worried like that!"

"Are you okay?" I asked, "It was raining and I don't want you catching a cold!"

"Sorry, I'm fine," Aichi smiled a little, but I could tell something was bothering him.

"You're safe, and that's what matters," Shin interrupted, "You must be pretty hungry. Let's get some food! Wait! Apparently there's an all you can eat restaurant, and they have a buffet with over a hundred different hot dishes!"

"Chicken, sushi, steak!" Kamui yelled, "My favorite foods in infinite portions! Bro, let's get over there on the double! Food emergency."

"Is food all you ever think about?" I shook my head.

"Kay, I just need a few minutes," Aichi agreed.

"You keep us waiting for hours and now you want time to rearrange your deck?" Misaki asked a little annoyed.

"Something sure got him fired up!" Kamui observed.

"I really don't like the looks of this," Shin stated, "So focused on the cards he's not even concerned about eating."

"Tell me you're not happy to see one of your players that excited," Kamui laughed.

"I'm not. I enjoy seeing excitement in my team, but it takes more than a deck to be a world class cardfighter. Food, sleep, and study."

"Shin, c'mon! Study? Hey bro, do you think- he's ignoring me!"

"I need to look at my deck too," Misaki said, "Make room for me!"

"Yeah, sure," Aichi smiled.

"I guess food can wait," Shin sighed, "Cause Ai and I have got a surprise for you!"

He took out a brief case and opened it to reveal the cards we bought at the shop we were at earlier. "Check it out!"

"Awesome! You have these?!" Kamui awed.

"What's this?"

"These are the cards Ai and I bought at the card shop we were at earlier. Thank you Ai, for funding it." Shin smiled.

"No prob!" I smiled back.

"Originally, I was planning on taking them back to Card Capital and adding them to the store's catalog."

"As if. I bet they were for your personal collection." Misaki argued.

"What? No! I'd never do that! In fact you guys should use them to make your decks stronger!"

"No complaints here! You can lead a horse to water, but you can't lick it in the mouth!" Kamui said.

"You can't make it drink either." Misaki corrected.

"Why do you have to point it out every time I mess up?"

"They're really getting into it," I smiled, "I'll go get the food for us. What do you guys want?"

"Everything!" Kamui shouted.

"That's a lot to carry!" my sweat dropped.

-The Next Day-

Kamui let out a big yawn.

"This is just great!" Shin sighed as Kamui let out another yawn, "Didn't we have a talk about the importance of sleep?"

"That… might be my fault," Aichi admitted.

"But was it worth it? Were you able to find yourself a winning image?"

"A little early to say. This deck. I've put everything I've learned about the game into making it."

"I'm sure you got a good handle on it. I'm looking forward to seeing it in action!"

"I am too!"

Aichi's POV

"We're all registered, and Ai, shouldn't you be getting ready backstage?" Misaki asked.

"Oh, yeah! See you guys later!" Ai shouted while running off.

"Thanks Misaki! Now, are you guys ready?" Shin asked.

"Hey, we know you!" we turned around and saw Chris, Lee, and Ali.

"Hi Chris," Kamui greeted.

"I get it; you must have come down to compete in the VF Circuit! Where's Ai?"

"Ai's backstage getting ready." Misaki answered.

"Oh, so she's the new idol from Japan." Ali thought out loud.

"I take it you're accomplished cardfighters if you've managed to get an invitation for this event." Lee said getting back on subject.

"Too bad, we're playing this circuit and we'll be winning the whole thing." Ali smirked.

"I'd like to see you try!" Kamui shouted, "We're here to win too, so don't you're chickens with one stone!" We all gave him a confused look.

"It's don't count you're chickens before they've hatched, got it?" Misaki corrected again.

"Then what's the stone for?" Kamui asked.

"Sounds like you need to buff up on both your math and your English skills," Shin suggested.

"No! You guys stop mentioning all this school work!" Kamui complained.

"With that kind of energy, I bet playing you would be a blast!" Chris laughed, "Maybe we'll see you guys on the battle field, huh?"

Ai's POV

I got back stage and walked up to my manager, "Sorry I'm late!"

"It's okay, get to your dressing room and I'll introduce you to the band when you're done."

"Yes m'am!"

After changing into my outfit, which was on the cover of my debut album except with a little black star on my right cheek, I ran outside to meet everyone.

"Ai, this is Yukino Ito," she pointed to a girl with black hair, blue eyes, and dark skin, "this is Wako," Wait, what? Wako was in my band? "and Lauran should be here by now."

"Sorry I'm late!" a girl with brown hair with blonde streak and blue eyes burst in.

"Lauran! There you are! Go get changed!"

"Yes m'am!"

"Okay, Yukino is on keyboard, Wako is on bass, Lauran is on guitar, and Ai is on lead guitar. We have the drums prerecorded."

"I'm here!" Lauren ran up to us panting.

"You're on guitar. Now hurry up and get up there!" she handed us our headsets.

"Performing the opening ceremony is the new band Cardfight Secret! (Me: Suckey name, I know, but coming up with names is hard! TT~TT.)" the announcer said as we made our way onstage.

"Hey guys!" I greeted, "How's everyone doing?" They all cheered.

"I can't hear you!" Lauran taunted as they cheered louder.

"Welcome to the VF Circuit everyone!" Wako shouted.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Yukino gave a little smile before we started. (Me: Everyone reading this should recognize this song."

_Wako: Always believe your possibilities  
Lauran: Don't ever give up, vision yourself to your win  
All: Way to Victory!  
Yukino: A legend of a warrior; once those stories of a fight, of unknown enemies  
Ai: Until the end of history, never did he lose a fight for what he always believed  
Wako: But things sometimes won't work out the way he planned, but with hearts on fire he evened out the score!  
All: So break out strong! You've got the power go! Don't ever stop; just keep the image of victory! Always Believe your possibilities don't ever give up vision yourself at the top! That's your destiny! That's your destiny! Way to Victory!_

The crowd cheered as we made our way off stage and the VF Circuit began.

**Me: There, next chapter done.**

**Wooju: Thank you for letting me in the band!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah.**

**Tara: Where am I?**

**Me: You and Sarah are at Card Capital helping Miwa.**

**Tara: AWWW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: HEY GUYS!**

**Tara: I can't believe I have to stay at the card shop.**

**Wooju: Oh, get over it!**

**Me: We do not own Cardfight Vanguard.**

Chapter 6: First Two Cardfights

Ai's POV

As Ultra Rare stole Professor O's part in the opening ceremony, I was able to make it to Team Q4's spot before they were brought to the first floor for their cardfight.

"They didn't put a TV in this room! How am I supposed to cheer for them if I don't even know if they're winning or losing?" Shin complained.

"Don't worry, I've got that covered," I replied and held up a little device that allowed us to see the live footage (Me: Like the one Ultra Rare uses.).

"Well we got that, but they didn't put a bathroom in here either!" Shin realized as I facepalmed. It looks like they were facing Team Ninja. I was getting kind of annoyed how **S**hin was biting his nails while looking over my shoulder to se what was happening.

I shoved the device into his hands, "If you're gunna be clipping your nails, don't do it on me. Oh, looks like Kamui won his match."

Kamui ran into the room and sat down in his spot as Shin started pacing around.

"C'mon guys, you can do it!" he yelled into the device.

"Calm down," Kamui sighed.

"Yelling at the screen isn't gonna do anything," I murmured.

Misaki lost her match, but Aichi won his, and everything was all good so I glopped him as he came out.

"WOOOOOOOO! YOU GUYS GOT YOUR FIRST WIN!" I yelled.

"We did it?" Aichi asked.

"Yeah, bro!" Kamui replied as Misaki smiled.

-Mini-Time Skip—

Aichi's POV

The first round was finished and Team Creaser was moving onto the next round as well.

"Wow, guys, they've gotten stronger," I gasped.

"Well did you expect anything less, bro?" Kamui asked, "They are the former National Champions!"

"Yeah, but, at the Circuit, the teams participating in that event are all at that level," Misaki said, "So we can't afford to let our guard down. No matter who we get paired up against."

"You've got a point," Kamui agreed as Aichi nodded.

"Looks like Chris, Lee, and Ali got better from when I saw them last," Ai observed as the announcer said they took the least turns to win.

"What's the deal?! He only introduced one of the team!" Kamui complained.

"I didn't realize that Chris and his friends were that talented," I thought out loud.

"You better believe it Aichi," Ai said, "They're serious about winning, but I know you guys can beat them."

"Really?" Kamui asked.

"Of course! I'm their upper classman. I can tell." she smiled.

"Alright then! I'll kick their sorry butts back to grade school! The announcer made it sound like they were the only team that mattered," Kamui shouted.

"It's part of the show Kamui. I think the organizers are doing everything they can to increase the level of interest in the Circuit by giving the crowd a team they can root for. And they wouldn't be doing that unless they were certain Team S.I.T. Genius had a good chance of being the winner here." Shin reasoned.

"Yeah, doesn't mean I have to like 'em though," Kamui pouted.

"You are all friends and that is final!" Ai glared at him with an evil aura surrounding her.

"Y-Yes m'am," he said hesitantly.

"You know what?" I asked as they all looked at me, "Just because they're popular doesn't mean they're perfect." Shin and Misaki nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, totally! We'll win the circuit and do it our way!" Kamui cheered.

"Yeah, got that right!" I replied.

"Those geniuses are in for a shock. Okay, we've got a little bit of time before the next round starts. We should go over our decks!"

"Yeah!"

"In case you haven't noticed, that's what Misaki's been doing," Ai sighed as Kamui and I rubbed the back of our necks in embarrassment.

We made our way to the "elevator" and it rose to the next floor so we could begin the second round.

"Kay, so here we go!" Ai smiled while turning on a little device and handing it to Shin.

"They still don't have bathrooms in here," he said.

"Well deal with it," Ai scolded.

The doors opened to reveal our next matches and based on what the announcer said, we were up against Team Divination.

Ai's POV

Long story short, all of them won and it was a perfect win for Team Q4. On our way back to the hotel, we ran into Team S.I.T. Genius.

"Oh, look you guys. It's Team Q4 and Ai," Chris pointed out.

"We heard about you making the third round," Lee informed us.

"Nicely done," Ali smirked.

"Who do you think you are talking to us like that!?" Kamui shouted.

"But didn't they just compliment you guys?" I asked.

"We're the best team in Singapore and everyone's expecting us to win the circuit." Lee said.

"The key phrase in that sentence is 'the best team in Singapore'," I giggled.

"You guys just barely scraped your way into the next round!" Ali laughed.

"That was harsh," Chris said, "It's harsh, but what he said was correct.

"YOU THINK SO?!" Kamui yelled.

I went over and hit Chris, Lee, Ali, and Kamui (Tara: Is Chris the only one that doesn't end with and _ee_ sound? Wooju: I think) with a paper fan, "What did I say about being friends?"

"Yes big sister," they all replied.

"Good, now let's get back to our hotels. We need to rest up for tomorrow."

**Me: Short chapter cause I'm having writer's block.**

**Tara: I guess we'll see you guys later!**

**Wooju: I wasn't in this chapter…**

**Me: You can be in the next one.**

**Wooju: Kay.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: HEY GUYS!  
Wooju: I'm hungry.**

**Tara: You're always hungry.**

**Me: I'm hungry too!**

**Tara: … me too.**

**Me: Oh! So, so, Wooju wants me to start leaving in little silly comments she has, so I'll be doing that from now on starting in the next chapter.**

**Wooju: X3**

Chapter 7: End of the Singapore Tournament

Ai's POV

We were having breakfast as Go and Peach were happily watching everyone eat.

"What's with them?" Aichi asked, "They're just-"

"Uh, I find it best to ignore those two," Kamui answered.

"Oh, sure," Aichi agreed before taking one last glance at them.

"Hello!" Go greeted

"Beautiful weather."

"You'll get used to it," I told Aichi.

"Eat up gang!" Shin smiled, "This big breakfast is gunna help you win your cardfights today!"

"Yes, coach," Aichi and Kamui replied.

"Don't you think you're overdoing it, Shin?" Misaki asked.

"Good point!" Kamui agreed, "This croissant won't fight my battle for me!"

"Well, maybe I could tone it down a bit," Shin laughed, "and Misaki; you could at least call me coach like the other guys."

"Whatever you say, Shin," Misaki teased as I giggled.

"Thanks for breakfast!" Aichi thanked Go and Peach.

"It was our pleasure," Go replied.

"Good luck out there!" Peach cheered.

-Mini-Time Skip-

"Well, this is it!" Shin said, "Let's go in there and give it our best!"

"Yeah!" we all cheered.

"Have fun waiting," Misaki mocked.

"See ya!" Kamui called.

"Here ya go!" I said handing Shin the screen again.

"Still no bathrooms," Shin sighed.

"GET OVER IT ALREADY!"

"Hey. It's S.I.T. Genius."

"Shoot! I don't know who to cheer for!"

-After Misaki and Kamui's Battles-

Short and simple, Kamui won, but Misaki lost, so it was up to Aichi.

"Ai Toshiki," I heard someone call me.

"Huh? Did you guys say something?" I asked.

"No," everyone answered.

"Ai Toshiki," it was Takuto! I saw a bright flash and suddenly I was on Cray. Chris and Aichi were with me.

"Hey, wait!" Chris shouted.

"Yes, my name is Takuto Tatsunagi. I'm the major sponsor of the VF Circuit," Takuto explained.

"Well, yeah. Everyone knows that. Is this another one of your stunts to boost the ratings? We were in the middle of a cardfight. What are we doing here?"

"We're on Cray right now," I answered.

"Very good, Ai Toshiki," Takuto praised, "Most people will never see it with their own eyes. The Psyqualia you posses made this possible."

"Psyqualia?" Chris asked.

"But Chris doesn't- Wait! Shoot, shoot, shoot!" I shouted. Since when does Chris have Psyqualia?

"It's time for you to focus and activate the power hidden within you! Embrace you're gift and you will be able to save my people!"

Another bright flash and I'm back with Q4.

"Ai!" Kamui shouted.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"You zoned out there for a second," Misaki answered.

"Wait, give me the screen for a sec," I demanded as Shin handed me the device. There was that glow again. Psyqualia.

"Shoot," I muttered, "Why Chris?"

"You say something?" Kamui asked.

"No," I sighed and gave the screen back to Shin.

-After the Battle-

Wako's POV

Aichi lost, though I'm not surprised. He didn't use his Psyqualia.

"Three attacks from Leo-Pald in the same turn, just like I was shown," Chris laughed, "Nobody on Earth can stop me!" (Me: On Earth, but what about on Cray? Wooju: No spoilers Emily! Me: TT~TT)

"Interesting," Takuto said to himself, "We have witnessed the birth of another cardfighter worthy of Psyqualia, Christopher Lo. By accepting this gift today, you've taken a hold of your own destiny. Are you prepared to lead us? And you, what role will you play, Aichi Sendou? The time to act is drawing close."

Ai's POV

The ride down was quite, but that gave me time to think. Why would Takuto give Chris Psyqualia? What is the purpose of that? Is there something I'm missing here?

"You gotta cheer up a bit, bro," Kamui interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm trying to," Aichi answered.

"I know you're sad that you lost your match, but we'll get revenge when we hit the next stop on the Circuit!"

That's right! There's more than one tournament in this circuit!

"Really?" Shin asked, "I thought you already knew that. Singapore tournament is just the first round of the VF Circuit, which means there's still a whole bunch of other countries left for us to visit. When we accepted the invitation, we agreed to play in every tournament they can throw at us."

"That means," Aichi started.

"You and I are gunna get a chance to redeem ourselves!" Misaki answered before he could finish, "Great news, wouldn't you say?!"

"For sure!" Aichi agreed.

"Which means I gotta write a lot more songs," I complained to myself.

-Mini-Time Skip-

S.I.T. Genius had a perfect win.

"You ready Ai?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah," I answered before glancing at Wako.

"Get up there then!" the manager urged us.

"Hey guys! What's up?!" Wako greeted.

"The sky," Lauren teased.

"Just start the music already," Yukino sighted.

_**All: 3, 2,1, GO!**_

_**Yukino: Play the game, draw your card, lose or win. Is that so had? All you have to do is get a full house. Why am I in doubt?**_

_**Ai: I don't plan to get my hands dirty, but I need you and that's when things don't get pretty. Hey!**_

_**Wako: Take the mask off! You know it's not gunna work with me around because I'm gunna tear it down with my red claw so be prepared!**_

_**Lauren: Oh, come on just deal the cards already. I'm on fire! It's show time! I'll show you what I can do baby!**_

_Wako: Clarify why you are hiding behind your mask; is it that you have just realized, everything's a lie?  
Ai: Reach out with a tiny heart, but it is too far away. You've only just noticed that the diamonds are now drifting away!  
Background Vocals: True face? Natural? Matter of fact?  
Yukino: Happy, sad, dysfunctional, the Pierrot feigns fright. Before you can say "Blind man's bluff", it's too late the darkness caves in!  
Lauren: Light-headed, down-hearted, I can always see through it. Even so, it's yes or no I'm starting to lose control of-!  
All: Here, there, everywhere, Mr. Demon come to me. Follow the map to me 'cause I WANT YOU! One pair? Two pairs? Full house, that just isn't fair, I will expose you, once and for all!  
__**Ai: Come and play with me!**_

_**Yukino: I see that mask breaking apart. I never thought it'd be so hard. Why don't you just give up al-rea-dy?**_

_**Lauran: You dropped you king, I placed my Queen, she lost that Jack, I got her back.  
Wako: Oh yeah, revenge! Now ain't that just so sweet?  
**__Ai: I can't see reality, 'cause I closed my eyes tomorrow.  
Wako: "Nothing left?" "Is that your best?" As if you expected to fool me.  
Yukino: I drop my winning card without changing facial expressions,  
Lauren: Saving this one for later, I say, I slip the king down my-  
Ai: I don't care, because he's staring, that guy's a fake, I'm sure.  
Lauren: But by the time I say it out loud I've already run out of-  
Wako: Time, I need time, but no matter how I deceive them,  
Yukino: Even so, it's yes or no, I'm starting to lose control of-!  
All:Just like normal, a crime unfolds before my eyes. Blood pumping, head pounding, I KILL YOU. Cover up the traces, my face begins to rearrange, forming the face of a naïve child Once again, won again, first request, I want him dead, he, she, hurt me I WANT YOU. Unwritten document, stating what is clearly there, snatch Joker away, once and for all!  
__**Wako: Oh my, is this the end for me.**_

_**Ai: I see my life turned out quite painfully.**_

_**Yukino: My mask has shattered into smaller shards,**_

_**Lauran: Getting smaller, smaller, smaller.**_

_**Yukino: I see that you are still standing.**_

_**Wako: I see that failure is surrounding me.**_

_**Ai: I see that I am gunna lose.**_

_Lauran: Beneath the mask is the face of deceit. Am I treading thin, how can this be? HUMILIATION!  
All: Here, there, everywhere, Mr. Demon come to me. Follow the map to me cause, I WANT YOU. One pair? Two pairs? Full house, that just isn't fair, reveal true colors, my real intentions. Just like normal, a crime unfolds before my eyes. Blood pumping, head pounding, I LOVE YOU. Before I show you the card that I have saved for last, I will expose you, once and for all!  
Background Vocals: True face? Natural? Matter of fact?_

**Me: Okay, to get this out of the way. The song is Poker Face by GUMI, the lyrics that are in bold are from MissPavalova's cover and the other lyrics are done by HatsuKia.**

**Wooju: Kay, I don't like complicated stuff, so Imma go eat Girls Scout Cookies.**

**Tara: Me too.**

**Me: Kay, see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: HEY GUYS!**

**Wooju: Hello my fellow rainbow buddies!**

**Tara: Let me guess. You gave her hot chocolate.**

**Me: *Looks away and whistles***

**Tara: *Sighs***

**Wooju: We don't own Vanguard Cardfight!**

**Me: It's Cardfight Vanguard.**

**Wooju: What's your point? I call Cray, Creg!**

**Me: Typical.**

Chapter 8: Visit From Tetsu

Ai's POV

Instead of going to Card Capital, today Aichi, Miwa, and I went to Cardshop Handsome. I wonder what's going on over there. Oh, well. Aichi was having a cardfight with Gouki.

"So are you the assistant manager at the Card Capital **OR** what?" Nagisa asked Miwa.

"No, I just help out," Miwa replied.

"Why are you here?"

"I was hoping I'd get to see Gouki play a match."

"Next time you should bring Kamui along with you."

I was still thinking about the incident with Takuto and Chris. And the next chance I get, I need to ask Wako what happened.

"Looks like I lost," Gouki declared.

"Let's have another game," Aichi suggested, though it sounded more like a demand.

"Are you kidding?!" Nagisa interrupted, "You already beat the guy, so give him a break!"

"Just one more," Aichi urged. Aichi must still be thinking about that loss with Chris.

"A single victory isn't enough to satisfy a passionate player like you!" Gouki smirked, "Let's do this!"

"Wait!" we turned around and saw Misaki walking in, "Fight me instead."

"Misaki?" Aichi asked.

"Haha! So it's a battle between teammates, huh?" Gouki laughed.

"Now, stand up, my Vanguard!"

-During the battle-

Kamui arrived at the cardshop before Izaki burst in.

"Guys! Come quick!" Izaki shouted.

"Hey, it's Morikawa's friend," Kamui stated casually as Izaki fell to the floor in disbelief.

"His name is Izaki, little one," I sighed.

"I've known you for over a year and you don't even know my name yet?" Izaki asked, "Since I'm a bit older than you why don't you call me Mister. We've got a big problem right now. The General, Tetsu Shinjou, is at Card Capital."

"He means Mister Tetsu," Kamui told Nagisa as she laughed.

We all ran back to the cardshop and saw Morikawa fall to his knees outside.

"Morikawa!" Izaki shouted, "Hey man, say something!"

"Are you hurt?" Aichi asked.

"I've done all I can," Morikawa whispered, "but now it's up to you to save Shop Morikawa."

"What hap-" Izaki was interrupted by Morikawa passing out, "Hey! Wake up!"

"Somebody has to deal with that guy," Nagisa complained.

"That's my job," I told her as she gave an apologetic smile.

"It's my time to shine. Oh no, hang on!" Kamui shouted before charging in, "Reiji! Eiji! And he's going after the girls! TETSU! You think you can barge in here and beat up my friends! I'll stop you with my ultimate attack!"

Tetsu dodged and caught Kamui before he hit the ground.

"What's this about?" Tetsu asked.

"You were sent by Team AL4 to mess up our cardshop and there's no way I would let that happen you big goon!"

"Big goon?"

"You better apologize!" Emi scolded him, "There's no reason to call people names."

"Emi's right," I agreed, "We can't prove he did anything."

"But Tetsu's a bad guy!" Kamui argued.

"Oh yeah? Then why did he offer to help me rebuild my deck?" Emi reasoned.

"He did what?"

"We were about to start looking through my cards when you charged through the door screaming like a crazy person."

"Uh, what happened to those two though?" Kamui glanced down at Reiji and Eiji.

"There it is!" Eiji exclaimed.

"We found it, yo!" Reiji shouted.

"There you go, your contact lens!"

"What?"

"Thanks guys! I couldn't have found it without you!" Mai smiled, "I hope your heads are okay."

Emi explained what happened.

"Pretty embarrassing, huh?" Eiji asked.

"We were too eager!" Reiji agreed.

"You guys made me look stupid!" Kamui shouted.

"You'll get better I promise!" Izaki walked in while supporting Morikawa as Aichi followed, "Morikawa, you need to let everyone know what he did to you!"

"See, he didn't hit me or anything like that," Morikawa explained, "but when he walked into the store he did give me a really scary stare down. **"**Look at that Izaki! He's doing it again!"

"It's nice to know that everything's gunna be okay," Aichi told Assista-Cat.

"The problem I'm having with my Bermuda Triangle Deck is that I can't seem to figure out whether I should be using Pacifica or Riviere as my main unit," Emi explained to Tetsu.

"Riviere is a power house with the right cards in hand," Tetsu agreed, "and Pacifica is strong regardless of the situation."

"See, normally I would pick which ever one is cuter, only they're both super pretty!"

"That's how you choose units?"

"Uh, hu!" **lol thats how i choose pokemon CCCCx**

"Help me with my deck next!" another boy shouted.

"Then mine!" a girl shouted.

"Now children!" everyone turned their attention to me, "Get in line and wait your turn and everything will go faster!" They all nodded and did as they were told.

"I've had enough!" Kamui shouted, "You've got some explaining to do! Why'd you come here?!"

"It's a great cardshop, but you, your entire team are a serious problem," Tetsu replied, "And that's why you weren't able to win at the VF Circuit."

"HEY!" I yelled.

"So you went through all this trouble to try and provoke me, huh?!" Kamui interrupted.

"I spoke the truth," Tetsu answered simply.

"You've got a lot of nerve criticizing Kamui," Nagisa scolded, "He won every one of his games in Singapore!"

"And even with that performance, your team didn't have the ability needed to win the tournament."

"If you wanna trash talk, then first you'll have to beat me!" Kamui declared.

"Sounds good."

"Victory was yours back when we faced each other at the national tournament," Kamui stated, "but I'm not the same little kid I was back then and I swear I'm gunna prove you wrong."

"Now stand up, my Vanguard!"

-After the battle-

"Aw man," Kamui complained, "I almost had you too!"

"The clans of Cray (Wooju: Creg! Me: Aw! You just ruined an epic moment! Wooju: XP) are stronger than ever," Tetsu explained, "And it's our duty to rise up to meet that level. Get too cocky and your ego will leave you in the dust. Don't forget your purpose. With Q4 in its current state, there's no way you guys will be able to win the VF Circuit. If your team is not up to the challenge then I suggest you withdraw."

"Oh yeah, Mr. Know-it-all, how 'bout you bring that attitude to the VF Circuit and see what I do to you!" Kamui shouted.

"I'm not entering."

"And why not?"

"Can't handle it?" Nagisa asked mockingly.

"So let me get this straight, you trash talk our team and you and Team AL4 are too scared to walk the walk?"

"STOP IT!" Emi scolded, "Tetsu is a nice guy and I'm not gunna sit back and listen while you disrespect him!"

"Emi, why are you defending him?"

"This visit was important. You wanted to warn them about something, isn't that right?"

"Huh, well sort of," Tetsu answered, "But I'm really not that nice of a guy."

"Then why?"

"The tournament in South Korea (Wooju: YAY KOREA **Correction its at Seoul33333 the capital of korea and where icecream is a quaterrr :D**! Me: STOP INTERRUPTING TETSU! GOD!) will pose some big challenges. New teams, stronger than ever."

"And there's something your not telling us," Kamui observed.

"Oh, you'll see," Tetsu smirked as I figured out what it was.

"AW! REALLY TETSU?!" I yelled. He just chuckled a little before walking out.

"What was it, Ai?" Aichi asked.

"If I told you, it would just worry you more," I sighed.

"O-Okay."

**Me: Why did you keep interrupting Tetsu?!**

**Wooju: Not my fault! If someone else had said it I would have interrupted them.**

**Tara: Then technically it is your fault.**

**Wooju: *Wacks Tara's arm***

**Tara: OW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: HEY GUYS!**

**Tara: Yes! You're talking in English again!**

**Wooju: I was having a hard time understanding you!**

**Me: XP Oh, btw, the next songs for the opening and closing ceremonies have nothing to do with card games, I just really like them. Again, Wooju's comments are in bold.**

Ai's POV

We were on our way to the next tournament for the VF Circuit in Korea. I was writing the next song for the closing ceremony, Aichi was staring at his deck, Misaki was reading, Kamui was napping, and Shin was spacing out. I had just gotten a good idea for some of the lyrics when-

"As we prepare to make our decent, please ensure your seatbelts are securely fastened," the flight attendant interrupted my thoughts and made me forget what I was going to write. I mentally cried and did as I was told.

"This is it you guys, the next tournament at the VF Circuit!" Shin encouraged Team Q4.

-Mini-Time Skip-

"Wow!" I gasped as we arrived at the stadium, "This place is so big and awesome (Wooju: PRUSSIA! Me: Again Wooju? Really?) looking!"

"And you said we over reacted in Singapore," I heard Kamui mumble. There was a really big crowd in front of the entrance. "Oh man! What's going on here?!"

"I'll find out," I walked up to one of the men, "Excuse me, what's going on?"

"Hey everyone! It's Ayane Hoshi!" he shouted. Shoot. Everyone started crowding around me.

"U-Um, my name's Ai Toshiki, not Ayane Hoshi."

"Awwwwwwww," everyone whined before turning back. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, sorry," the man apologized, "There's a bunch of movie stars doing a documentary on the VF Circuit."

I walked back to Q4, "Man that was close!"

"Ayane Hoshi?" Misaki asked.

"Stage name."

"So, what's going on?" Kamui asked.

"There's a bunch of movie stars here that are doing a documentary of the VF Circuit."

"That's a joke, right?"

"I guess we don't have to explain then," we turned around and saw Ultra Rare.

"Korin?" Aichi asked.

"Interesting cardfighting has skyrocketed ever since the Singapore stage," Suiko explained, "It's the perfect time to capitalize on that popularity."

"Yeah! They studio will make oodles of money!" Rekka shouted, "Provided those three can win and give it the ending it needs."

"Great," Misaki sighed, "So they're the new favorite team, huh?"

"Precisely," Korin agreed, "But you can't let that stop you."

"Wait before you go!" Aichi interrupted, "Good luck with your big performance."

"We don't need luck, Aichi."

"It's time for us to go!" Kamui reminded, "I wanna work on my beck before our first match."

"I need to get back stage and help Yukino and Lauran!" I remembered.

-Mini-Time Skip-

Wako's POV

The manager and Yukino were chasing Lauran as I was peacefully sipping tea when Ai arrived.

"Just put it on!" the manager shouted.

"Never!" Lauran sped up a little.

"Get back here!" Yukino yelled.

"What's going on?" Ai asked.

"Lauran won't get into her dress for the performance," I explained.

"I HATE DRESSES! **(gurl calm down. I hate dresses too but you don't see me whining bout it)**" Lauran reasoned.

"Would you mind stepping out for a bit?" Ai smiled sweetly.

We all exited except for Lauran and shut the door. I saw Ai smirk evilly right before we shut it though. This was followed by a few screams and crashes. Ai opened the door after a few minutes to reveal Lauran in her blue dress shivering in fear.

"How'd you do it?" our manager asked in amazement.

"You don't wanna know," Ai replied.

"Okay then, Yukino, get into your green dress and review the lyrics," the manager instructed.

"I'm gunna get back to Aichi and the others now! Tootles~!" Ai sang.

Ai's POV

"I'm back~!" I sang as I arrived in the platform where Q4 and the other teams were waiting, "Miss me?"

"You're not performing?" Misaki asked.

"Nope!" I popped the p, "Only Yukino and Lauran. Wako **(TEE HEE) **and I are doing the closing ceremony!"

"Presenting Maiko Takara and Masayo Suzume!"

"Hello everyone!" Yukino smiled.

"S'up peoples!" Lauran yelled.

"Ayane and Wakana **(my stage name sounds like a banana...)** aren't performing this one, but they'll be doing the closing ceremony!"

"Is everyone ready?" The crowd cheered.

"We can't hear you!" Lauran and Yukino said in unison as the crowd cheered even louder, "Much better!"

_Lauran: How can it be that everyone is so happy? All the things the world can offer, show us all of them, bring me all of them._

_Yukino: Leaning in to listen hard, the water draws us close and pulls us in. Exciting things are near now, right, Ondine? _

_Lauran: Okay, okay, okay, hi-hi everyone! Listen up because this is all really important to know about!_

_Yukino: All the questions you've had? Everything you've ever wanted to know? Guess what, we're going to tell you!_

_Both: All the things that have been bothering you, we will explain all of it!_

_Lauran: Hey, all of you now, cheering up is your job, don't let us down! Are you super happy now?_

_Yukino: It's your job to be. Don't want to get fired, right? All of us here in the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee wish you absolute happiness-_

_Both: And will do anything in our power to assist you~ Happiness is your responsibility._ _Happiness is your responsibility. Happiness is your responsibility. Are you really happy now? You're supposed to be. Happiness is your responsibility. Happiness is your responsibility. Happiness is your responsibility._

_Yukino: Are you really happy now?_

_Lauran: Well you better be. So darlings, be at peace, have the happiest of days, and fulfill your duty to the world_

_Yukino: Just remember that your happiness is our happiness. Are you feeling happy now? Well you need to be, okay? It is your very purpose._

_Both: And if you are not feeling happy, well then, we can help with that too! Nooses, tightropes, slice your neck and chokeholds, gunned down, go drown,_ _all of you will bow down. Decapitiation, know your limitations, crucified, go die,_ _just pick the one you like _

_Lauran: Alright, alright, alright, Hi-hi everyone! Oh my goodness gracious, we can just feel the happiness flowing from all of you!_

_Yukino: None of you feel any dissatisfaction or uneasiness, right? We're scared, we're really really scared...!_

_Both: All of your overwhelming happiness is scaring us!_

_Lauran: I wonder if the truth is that all of you are happy? All the things the world can offer, run away from them, please escape from them_

_Yukino: Hold your hands up to your ears, the water is so loud its deafening, the fear of death will choke them, right, Ondine?_

_Lauran: Alright, alright, alright, now everyone, guess what? He is dead! That one sassy little knight who betrayed Ondine is dead!_

_Yukino: If anyone would like to attend his funeral, the line is just over to the left! Otherwise, please carry on living happily, sweethearts! That will be all._

_Both: Tahtah~ Happiness is your responsibility. Happiness is your responsibility. Happiness is your responsibility. Are you really happy now? You're supposed to be. Happiness is your responsibility. Happiness is your responsibility. Happiness is your responsibility._

_Yukino: Are you really happy now?_

_Lauran: Well you better be._

_Both: It is your job. Didn't you know? It is your job. Happiness is your responsibility. It is your job. Didn't you know? It is your job. If you are feeling discontent, die. __**(**_**well that escalated quickly)**

Both of them waved as they made their way off stage. Next, the first matches were announced. Team Q4 was up against Team Seven Seas. It was also announced that the battles would all be done in the same room right next to each other at the same time and there would be a unique rule for each cardfight. So, Aichi was going to have rear guard drive checks, Kamui would have to attack blindly and Misaki only had thirty seconds to make an attack. This was going to be a tough and amazing fight! (Wooju: Aw! You didn't use awesome! Me: You know the reason I didn't. Wooju: **I'll still say it anyways Cx PRUSSIA!**)

**Me: Is it really necessary to say Prussia every time I write the word awesome?**

**Wooju: PRUSSIA! And yes, yes it is.**

**Tara: Sigh**.

**Me: So, the song is called This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee by Hatsune Miku and the English lyrics are by Shiroko Diamond Sparkle(with a few edits from me). The song Ai and Wako will be doing will be the sequel of the song, ****The Path to Eternal Happiness, I Found It by Hatsune Miku and the English lyrics I will be using are by TheOriginalEmoEmu1. Wako is going to be the newly wed bride and Ai is gunna be the voodoo goddess for the sake of irony. XP I just wanted to get that stuff out of the way.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: HEY GUYS!**

**Tara: I'm tired so I'm gunna take a nap…**

**Wooju: I wanna take a nap too!**

**Me: Tara can, but you can't you need to edit the story…**

**Wooju: Then can I go to sleep?**

**Me: Sure.**

Chapter 10: Soul Stage

Ai's POV

Alright, since Emily is too lazy to narrate the cardfights (Me: So true, so true…), it was a perfect win for Team Q4. I have to say, it was a bit overkill, but that's just how Q4 is.

"Hey, those were great games you guys!" Shin praised.

"Stay focused," Misaki reminded him.

"Yeah," Kamui agreed, "Cause next we'll probably be paired up with those show offs Team Newbie Stars. I don't lose to noobs!"

"Don't call them that to their faces," Shin warned as Aichi laughed nervously.

"Don't get to cocky either, Kamui," I instructed. When we got up there, the stadium was completely silent…

"Why is it so quiet in here?" Misaki asked.

"W-W-Well that sure was unexpected," the announcer stuttered, "A major upset has just occurred! They were the favorite team to win this stage, but Team Movie Stars has been annihilated with the score of 0 wins and 3 losses **(****lolz)**! This was unexpected, unpredictable, unraveling, un-everything! Coming out on top, they just entered the tournament a few days ago; it's the new Team AL4!" We all looked to the other side of the field and saw Ren, Asaka, and Kai!

"I knew it!" I shouted, "That's what Tetsu was warning us about!"

"How could you?" I heard Aichi mutter.

"I was under the impression that the entire AL4 organization had fallen into shambles at their loss at the Japanese Nationals!" the announcer said, "But I'm happy to see them back on the competitive scene once again and with an exciting new member on their roster!"

"The edition of Toshiki Kai has prompted them to start calling themselves the New Team AL4," Doctor O explained. Thank you Captain Obvious…

"Well, thanks Doctor O. It's times like these that I'm super glad that I have your expert opinion around." Note his sarcasm.

"My pleasure!"

"Without further a do, let's start the second round! AL4 going up against Team Q4!"

"Hey Kai!" Aichi smiled, "I'm glad you found your way to the VF Circuit! Only, why are you playing with them?"

"Honestly I wasn't interested in entering this tournament," Ren explained, "But then Tetsu had the brilliant idea of bringing Kai in as our third. I'm surprised at how eager he was to join up with us again!"

"I think he prefers to play with a team that actually has a chance at winning," Asaka reasoned. Kamui opened his mouth to say something, but I interrupted.

"Asaka," I smiled sweetly, but I had a menacing tone to my voice, "Please don't insult my fiancé and his friends." (Me: If you comment about this Wooju, I will become Russia and bring a metal faucet pipe with me everywhere. **meep**)

"Whoa! Toshiki Ai **(- lolz) **has just revealed that she is engaged to one of the members of Team Q4!"

"Oops! Did I say that? Let's just get on with the tournament please!" I heard Team Q4 sigh as I scratched my head nervously. (Me: I'm gunna skip that epic moment with Aichi and Kai. You can watch the episode yourself if you wanna know what they say) So, Doctor O drew a group card from the extra rules and they're gunna start with two damage and eight damage is the amount you have to deal to win. The matches up were Kai vs. Kamui, Asaka vs. Misaki, and Ren vs. Aichi. Ah, how this brings up old sweet memories.

**Me: Done!**

**Wooju: I know what happens!**

**Tara: *Sleeping***

**Me: *Pokes Tara* Well, she's out cold. You can take a nap now, Wooju.**

**Wooju: Yay! *jumps on bed***

**Me: This is a short chapter cause I'm lazy. See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: HEY GUYS! I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry I didn't update last week!**

**Wooju: I was busy too, so it's not just her. Those who didn't complain, you get a digital cookie.**

**Tara: I wanna cookie!**

**Me: You're here with us, so you don't get one.**

**Tara: TT^TT**

**Me: I really hope you guys did the pole!**

**Wooju: I don't really care if I'm paired with Ren or not because he's so random it's adorable!**

Chapter 12: The Seoul Stage Closes

(Me: You know what this means! Wooju: That creepy voodoo song about immortality and zombies? Me: Yup! For those of you who checked out the video, good job. If you already knew the song, then you are officially awesome!)

Ai's POV

Emily needs to be less lazy, but since she is, she's not illustrating cardfights so here are the results. Kamui lost, but during the fights, I was yet again called to Cray.

"This again," Aichi said.

"Welcome to Cray, users of Psyqualia," Takuto greeted.

"Takuto Tatsunagi."

"Trust your eyes and the power within them. Seeing your winning image as it unfolds before you." A Dignified Gold Dragon rose out of the ground and flew over to a Charjgal and two other units Emily is too lazy to look up.

"That's amazing!" Ren gasped, "Hang on, those are the units from my deck! See what I mean, these units are way cooler than the ones Kai's been using! Right?"

It attacked Blonde Ezel after that.

"Crazy! That was great! Come on! You can't just leave us hanging here!"

"Now, use the gift you've been given and show us a fight worthy of that power!" Takuto announced.

"Not this," Aichi gasped.

"You had to do this again Takuto?" I asked before I flashed back to the real world.

"You okay Ai?" Shin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just-just nervous about the fights," I lied. (Me: I may be lazy, but I usually put the important parts in!)

Wako's POV

Misaki and Aichi lost too, so that meant that Q4 was, unfortunately, out of the Soul Stage.

"That Aichi Sendou," Takuto sighed, "What a bore."

"He's probably too stubborn to use his Psyqualia, Takuto," I explained, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get ready with Ai."

"Wako."

"Yes, brother?"

"Don't reveal anything yet."

"Wasn't planning to!"

Ai's POV

"You guys did you're best, you'll do better next time!" I encouraged them.

"Thanks, Ai," Kamui smiled a little.

"I need to get ready for the performance later, so I won't be able to watch the last match with you guys. I'll see ya later!" I really didn't want to leave them, but I know they'll be fine on their own.

-Mini-Time Skip-

"I'm here!" I shouted as I arrived at the dressing room.

"Took you long enough!" Lauran shouted.

I changed and walked over to them.

"Now let's get your make up on," the manager stated.

"Make- up?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Yukino questioned.

"NO WAY AM I WEARING MAKE UP!" I tried to run out of the room, but Lauran blocked me and backed me into a corner armed with lipstick, mascara and blush.

"Revenge is sweet!" she laughed evilly, "Yukino, would you mind helping me?"

"Sorry about this Ai," Yukino apologized as she joined Lauran. So after that torture, we were ready to go on stage.

"Hey, Ai, New Team AL4 won!" Wako stated excitedly, "You must be really happy for your brother!"

"Yeah, he did a great job!" I smiled a little, "Now let's get up there!"

"Performing the closing ceremony, its Ayane Hoshi and Wakana Tomiko!"

"Hi everyone!" I greeted as the crowd applauded.

"I really hope you've been enjoying the VF Circuit so far!" Wako shouted. The crowd cheered again as we both smiled.

"Now let's get on with the show!" we both said simultaneously.

_Wako: Long ago, yes very very long ago, upon the sandy, wave washed beach. A couple swore upon the unbreakable vow. It was in that moment that the bride whispered softly, "Um hey, um, I wonder if you know of the town of hope deep in the south? All of our wishes will come true in such a place and guess what I have found a way to travel there!"  
Leaving only those words the young bride disappeared to find a way to make the present last eternally...  
Ai: HELLO THERE~! Everyone, I'll be your host today! 'Kay! I know it's sudden but please give me the great honor of granting your one single wiiiish! Everyone, you've been waiting for this! The Original Sin Game: Give it a whirl! The rules are really simple! Say every word in the sentence, recite each of them flawlessly if you would pleeeease~! 'Kay! Is everyone here ready? Is your resolve ready? And if you even mess up...you understand it, right? BECAUSE THESE WORDS ARE VERY SECRET ONES...YOU REALLY,  
REALLY, REAAAAALLY DON'T WANNA MESS 'EM UP!  
REGURARU KURIYAN  
ZANDASUATIBON  
REGATORUARUBAN  
ZANDORAIMORU  
Wako: REGURARU KURIYAN  
ZANDASUATIBON  
REGATORUARUBAN  
ZANDORAIMORU  
Ai: You must confess to all of your sins!  
Wako: But I have not committed any sin!  
Ai: As the great and power Maria commands, YOU MUST COME UP WITH ONE SINGLE ANSWER.  
REGURARU KURIYAN  
ZANDASUATIBON  
REGATORUARUBAN  
ZANDORAIMORU  
REGURARU KURIYAN  
ZANDASUATIBON  
REGATORUARUBAN  
ZANDORAIMORU  
Wako: Always, yes always continuing to wait, at the place where he took the eternal vow. The groom had turned very old and grey. In that moment he quietly released his last breath. "Um, hey, um I wonder if you know of the town of despair, deep in the south? All of our wishes will come true in such a place and guess what I have found a way to travel there!" Such was written in, the bride's untouched letter, but it rotted away without even being opened...  
Ai: HELLO THERE~! Everyone, I'll be your host today! Kay! Eh?! If it isn't you again! Didja cut your hair? Oh you didn't? Oh, I see. Everyone have you been waiting? The Game of Guilt: Give it a whirl!  
REGURARU KURIYAN  
ZANDASUATIBON  
REGATORUARUBAN  
ZANDORAIMORU  
Wako: REGURARU KURIYAN  
ZANDASUATIBON  
REGATORUARUBAN  
ZANDORAIMORU  
Ai: You must confess to all of your sins  
Wako: Yes I have committed many sins!  
Ai: As the great and powerful Maria commands-  
Both: YOU MUST COME UP WITH ONE SINGLE ANSWER  
REGURARU KURIYAN  
ZANDASUATIBON  
REGATORUARUBAN  
ZANDORAIMORU  
REGURARU KURIYAN  
ZANDASUATIBON  
REGATORUARUBAN  
ZANDORAIMORU  
REGURARU KURIYAN  
ZANDASUATIBON  
REGATORUARUBAN  
ZANDORAIMORU  
REGURARU KURIYAN  
ZANDASUATIBON_

_REGATORUARUBAN  
ZANDORAIMORU...  
Ai: You did it!  
Congratulations!_

We exited stage with the crowd cheering.

"I can finally get all this makeup off!" I shouted as I ran to the bathroom.

-Mini-Time Skip-

I was back with Team Q4 in my normal clothes.

"Hey Kai," Aichi called, "You made the right choice joining up with them."

"Yeah, we're a great team," Kai agreed, "I wish I could say the same."

"You big jerk!" Kamui shouted.

"With the way you've been playing, I doubt we'll be seeing much more of each other."

"Big brother," I interrupted, "You don't need to be so mean. They just need some more practice!"

"You know, some people just aren't capable of reaching the level we're at."

"Wait!" Aichi shouted, "Don't go!" And the limo dove off. Well, what a pleasant conversation that was.

"The thing about Kai is you kinda have to read between the lines," Shin explained, "I think what he was trying to tell you is that you need to get a lot stronger if you wanna catch up to him! It's probably hard for you to hear him say stuff like that, but I know that deep down in his heat, Kai really wants you guys to get better!"

**Me: That's it! Kai is officially a professional tsudere!**

**Wooju: Remind me what a tsudere is, I know you told me, but I forgot.**

**Me: I told you along with shota, loli, and yandere.**

**Tara: I don't know any of those either.**

**Me: I'll tell you later, but tsudere is a girl or boy that is usually aloof, irritable or violent, but can be sweet and loving in private, especially when she/he is with someone she/he cares about.**

**Wooju and Tara: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: HEY GUYS!**

**Tara: Hi!**

**Wooju: Hey! Due to your votes, my character, Wako, will be paired with Ren.**

**Me: That's another pairing I have to write about, but I'll do it if it makes you guys happy… I'll pair them up in the next chapter. K? All good?**

Chapter 12: Meet Leon and Daigo

(Me: And someone else that you already know about but haven't met at the moment.)

Ai's POV

"Hang onto these," Misaki handed some bags to Aichi.

"Yeah, sure," Aichi replied.

"Wow, guys, how did we get stuck running Shin's errands?" Kamui complained.

"Quit your whining," Misaki retorted, "We still need to get food for the Assista-Cat."

"Wait, we're not done?!"

"Let's get going boys."

"Sure!" Aichi agreed.

"Don't forget about meeeeeee!" I whined.

"And Ai." Misaki added.

"It's heavy!" Kamui strained while carrying the cat food.

"I'll take that and you take some of Aichi's bags," I suggested, easily picking up the cans of cat food.

"How do you do that?!" Kamui asked.

"Do what?"

"Pick up that stuff!"

"I guess I don't know my own strength?"

"Okay, next up…" Misaki said looking at the list.

"Come on! We already have enough bags to carry!" Kamui shouted.

"We're done! I'm just messing with ya!"

"Oh man. I seriously thought we were getting more stuff…"

"I know! Misaki really had us going!" Aichi agreed.

"What a relief! My little arms can't handle any more lifting!"

Aichi and I started laughing until we saw a… how do I say this, um, suspicious, person walking around.

"Who's that guy?" Aichi asked before we ran after him, "Hang on! Hey, uh, I've never seen you here. Are you new in town?"

"The wind brought me here…" he answered. O-kay? That still doesn't answer our question!

"Brother," we looked behind us to see a girl with dark brown hair, tan skin, and purple eyes, "You shouldn't walk so fast. I had a hard time finding you."

"I'm guessing you work at this establishment," the boy directed his comment to us as his sister, I'm guessing considering she called him brother, walked up next to him.

"No, I don't," Aichi replied, "I suppose you could call me a customer."

"Who still says establishment, now a day?" Kamui asked, "Hold it, this place is even more abandoned than usual!"

"By the looks of it, I'd say those three haven't made it back from Korea yet," Misaki observed.

"Those three? I thought you'd have learned our names by now," we turned around and saw Korin, Rekka, and Suiko. Man, lots of people arriving today!

"It's Korin!" Aichi announced.

"And the other ones!" Kamui stated.

"We're not her sidekicks ya know!" Rekka yelled.

"Their names are Rekka and Suiko, Kamui," I scolded while Kamui stuck out his tongue at Rekka.

"I'll rip that tongue out right now ya shortie!"

"Are they friends of yours?" Suiko asked while looking over at the boy and the girl I still don't know the names of.

"We haven't been introduced yet," Aichi answered.

"Feel free to call me Leon," Leon said flatly.

"And my name's Mika," Mika smiled a little.

"Leon? Mika?" Suiko asked.

"Those names are familiar," Korin added, "Do you think it's really him?"

"Yeah, I wonder…"

"It may be in our best interest if we moved this party indoors!" Rekka interrupted.

"About time!" Kamui agreed, "These bags are so heavy I'm ready to collapse!"

"I don't think you meet the new height requirement to enter Psy Shop."

"This isn't a roller coaster…"

"Hello! What? Hey, Suiko, did you forget to lock the door?"

"No, that's impossible," Suiko answered.

"Explain this," Rekka walked forward and the doors slid open.

We all walked inside and the lights when on.

"Whoa! Whoa, Whoa!" we heard someone stammer.

"Wait, who said that?!" Rekka asked.

"Could it be… a burglar?" Kamui suggested.

"That was scary, I could swear I haven't hit the light switch yet," and out of nowhere, Daigo walks out, "Oh, hello."

"Aren't you…" Misaki started.

"It can't be," Korin stated.

"It's Daigo!" Aichi shouted.

"'Sup!" I ran over and gave him a bro fist, "Been a while!"

"How does she know Daigo?" Kamui asked.

"She knows a lot of people, I find it easier if you don't ask," Misaki replied.

"So, can I meet your friends?" Daigo asked.

-Mini-Time Skip-

"I gotta say, it's pretty cool you all know who I am!" Daigo laughed, "So I'm like, a celebrity, yeah?"

"Are you kidding me?" Kamui's eyes sparkled, "The Vanguard world is absolutely filled with cardfighters who dream of meeting you! I'd even go so far as to say you're one of the biggest lechers of all time!"

"I think you mean legends," Misaki corrected.

"Oh course, a legend! Right bro?"

Aichi nodded, "I remember seeing you featured on _Vanguard Weekly_ a while back!"

"Marvelous!" Daigo smiled.

"Hang on a second," Misaki interrupted, "There are rumors going around that you've been missing for months!"

"Actually, there's an interesting reason behind that mess."

"What kind of reason?" Aichi asked.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we need to speak with you in private," Korin demanded, "Do you mind?"

-Mini-Time Skip-

"Sorry about that!" Daigo apologized, "Now which one of you has what it takes to challenge my Royal Paladin deck? I know Ai already has it!"

Wait, did he say Royal Paladin? No fair! He gets to keep his deck, but I have to change mine?

"That'd cool! I should have figured that you'd be using one of the legendary clans!" Kamui said.

"I've been working at Card Capital for years and I've never laid eyes on that deck!" Misaki agreed.

"That's because only legendary players can wield legendary clans!" Okay, that's an arrow in my heart.

"Daigo, I'd love a chance to-" Aichi started, but was interrupted by Leon placing his Vanguard on the motion figure system.

"The winds of fate will determine which of us is the victor," Leon stated.

"Sounds good!" Daigo agreed, "Let's do this!"

Mika put her hand on Aichi's shoulder, "I apologize for my brother's behavior."

"Oh, um, it's okay," Aichi replied as Mika smiled softly.

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"  
"Stand up, the Vanguard!"

-After the cardfight-

"That was insane!" Daigo shouted, "I gotta say, Leon, you're a top notch cardfighter!"

"The wind was on my side, nothing more," Leon replied, "I owe you my thanks. Only by facing off against truly players can I ever hope to improve my skills." Leon looked at Aichi. "What's your name kid?"

"It's uh, Aichi Sendou," Aichi answered.

"And you?" Mika asked looking at me.

"Ai Toshiki," I smiled.

"Aichi Sendou huh?" Leon asked, "We'll face each other someday, if the wind wills it."

"Good luck you guys!" Daigo said.  
"Daigo stay and fight against me!" Aichi shouted.

"Oops, he's already gone," I sighed, "You can never keep that guy in one place."

We turned around and saw Leon and Mika walking out.

"Bye Ai!" Mika smiled and waved, "Hey! That rhymes!"

"Leon, I-" Aichi started.

"We have to go~!"

"What's that guy!?" Kamui asked, "Not even saying goodbye!"

"At least Mika did," I pointed out.

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked Aichi.

"We've got work to do. Let's head out!" Aichi commanded. I guess seeing the Royal Paladins again got him fired up!

**Me: Now you know who Mika is!**

**Wooju: Oh, that explains lots of the questions I had.**

**Tara: Imma go now.**

**Me: Bye everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: HEY GUYS! This is the chapter you've been waiting for! The chapter where Morikawa finally get to swim in the ocean!**

**Tara: …**

**Wooju: Well personally, I like this episode. It's really funny!**

**Me: And there's also Wako and Ren's pairing I need to get to.**

**Ai: Why is that a side thought?!**

**Me: When did you get here!?**

**Ai: Just now. Why?**

**Me: GET OUT!**

**Ai: Fine! XP**

**Me: So, anyway, because I like this chapter, I made it a long one.**

Chapter 13: To the Beach! …Again

Emi's POV (Me: Because I've had a lot of Ai's POV lately.)

"Incandescent Lion, Blonde Ezel, I ride!" Aichi announced, "And attack!"

"Intercept!" Kamui replied, "You better watch out! I'm riding Moai the Great!"

"Man, I don't get it." Morikawa complained, "What's gotten into these guys?"

"Well, it's been like this ever since they came back from Seoul **(TEE HEE)**," Izaki explained, "Dealing with those loses really inspired them to train harder."

"They gotta elevate their game because their best just isn't gonna cut it anymore," Miwa added. "Even Misaki was looking though her deck and I've never seen her do that at work. She must be feeling the same way as those two. "

"And where's Ai?" Morikawa asked.

"She said she had something to do," I answered, "I don't know where she went though."

"Sagranore is comin' in!" Aichi said.

"Shout will guard that!" Kamui, well, shouted.

"My two most dedicated students," Morikawa chuckled, "Get ready you two, cause next you'll be facing off with the best, the Great Morikawa. I'll show you the moves that helped me become champion of Card Capital!" (Me: That poor delusional child… **Maybe if he used a normal deck...**)

"Nullified," Kamui stated.

"Wow, Kamui! Nice!" Izaki complimented as Shin walked into the shop.

"Who's ready for exciting news!" he asked excitedly, "Look what I've got! I think it's an invitation!"

-Time-Skip- **- nice transition**

Aichi's POV

"This is..." I started.

"A tropical resort!" Shin finished, "Team Q4's in paradise!"

"There are tropical reports?" Kamui asked.

"No homework on this trip," Misaki decided, "Besides, a resort isn't a good place to study."

"You guys finally made it!" Ai came running up to us with her group following close behind her.

"What are you doing here, Ai?" Kamui asked.

"How mean! I come here to help set up for you guys and I don't even get a 'Hello!'?"

"So this is what you were doing?" I asked, "Well, that's really nice of you! Thanks!"

"No prob! Now let's get going before we all get sunburned from standing around all day!"

"Wow, look at the size of this place!" Kamui shouted.

"How quaint," Misaki stated sarcastically.

"Would you look at that view?! Blue sky, blue sea! We should start filling out our report!"

"He never listens to me," Misaki complained.

"Do you know what he's talking about?" Ai asked.

"Um, its better if I don't explain," I replied.

"You'll be staying over there with Ai, Wako, Lauran, and Yukino, Misaki," Shin explained, "It's a separate sleeping area for the ladies. We're free to come and go as we please!"

"Not to look at a gift first in the pouch, but how did we get into such a super cool place?!" Kamui asked.

"The Tatsunagi Corporation owns this resort," Wako explained, "You're welcome."

"Tatsunagi," I muttered. Then that means I'll have to ask Wako about the Royal Paladins later… "Are you sure this was a good idea?"

"But that's the best part!" Shin stated, "They're extremely generous and even offered to take care of out traveling expenses!"

"Wow! Thanks Wako!" Kamui smiled.

"No prob!" Wako replied.

"I'm talking about our training," I corrected, "It doesn't seem right to go on vacation when we've still got so much left to do…"

"We've come here to train, **(WHY DO THEY ALWAYS GO TO THE NICEST OF PLACES TO JUST TRAIN? D: )**" Shin clarified, "I could see how frustrated you were getting back at Card Capital, and a change of scenery is just what you guys need! That said, I'm sure we're gonna have a lot of fun!"

"Sounds good!" I stated.

"Yeah!" Kamui agreed.

"So, you brought everyone in the store?" Misaki asked.

"Well it wasn't even my idea," Shin said while looking at Wako.

"I said you could also bring along anyone who wanted to come, so here they are!" Wako smiled.

"The more the merrier!" Lauran added, "Right Yukino."

Yukino nodded her head slightly.

"I can understand bringing Emi, but Morikawa is such a-" Kamui started.

"Card Capital isn't the same without me!" Morikawa interrupted, "I'm practically a piece of furniture over there!"

"He heard me?" Kamui laughed.

"And who says furniture can't be friends, huh?!"

"I tried to leave him," Shin sighed.

"Consider yourself warned ocean! I'm gonna change into my swimming trunks and I'm gunna give these waters a splashing! And you're next _the sun_! No one is safe from my summer fun quest!"

-Mini-Time Skip-

"Why don't we do cardfighting drills?" I suggested.

"Wooooo!" Kamui cheered.

"Choo, choo! Swimming train coming through!" Morikawa ran by before running into something, or should I say someone. "Ouch! It feels like I ran straight into a big stupid brick wall or-"

"What's the matter?" Kamui asked.

"It's Team AL4," Morikawa whispered.

"Tetsu Shinjou," Kamui growled.

"Well this is great," Misaki sighed.

"Hi!" Ren greeted.

"It's Ren and Kai," I gasped.

"Took you guys long enough!" Ai ran past us and glopped Kai.

"Get off me, Ai," Kai sighed.

"Why?"

"Yeah, why?" Ren asked, "I think it look cute!"

"That's the point," Kai grumbled.

"Fine!" Ai pouted.

"Ah, you guys are here too!" Wako walked out with Lauran and Yukino.

"Thanks for inviting us, Wako," Ren smiled.

"No prob!"

"Are there any other Teams coming?" Kamui asked.

"Not that I can think of unless Takuto invited someone last minute."

-Mini-Time Skip-

Shin put a cup of tea in front of Asaka, "Enjoy!"

"Why thank you!" Asaka smiled.

"It's not quite what I was expecting." Tetsu stated, "We aren't the only ones here."

"Yeah," Misaki agreed, "What's going on?"

"It's like what Lauran said," Wako explained, "The more the merrier!" I walked over to Team AL4.

"Hey, what up?" Kamui asked.

"We were about to start practicing," I explained, "and you're welcome to join us."

"No way," Ren sighed, "You think I wanna spend my vacation cardfighting?" **(MY POINT EXACTLY)**

"I'm with Ren on this one," Asaka agreed, "Our team's already proven ourselves. I think we earned a break back at the Seoul Stage. Q4 on the other hand…"

"Yeah, you right," I sighed.

"Coach Shin, would you mind showing us where the sleeping quarters are?" Tetsu asked.

"He called me coach," Shin gasped, "Follow me please! The women are staying in the building next door!"

"Thanks," Asaka smiled.

"So you're the bell boy all of a sudden?" Misaki asked while Kamui stuck his tongue out.

-Mini-Time Skip- (Me: Man, we are having a lot of these!)

We were looking over our decks when Morikawa came in, "What are you nerds doing?"

"We were fixing our decks," I answered.

"I won't let you waste this beautiful day! You need to train tropical paradise style!"

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Go get Ai and her little band and I'll show you!"

So we went to go find Ai, Wako, Lauran, and Yukino, and found them in their room.

"I ride Conviction Dragon, Chromejailer Dragon!" Ai announced. It looks like she's having a fight with Lauran. "Limit Break!"

"Shoot!" Lauran shouted.

"I retire War-horse, Raging Storm and Lop Ear Shooter to give my vanguard +10000 power and +1 critical until the end of the turn! So, supported by Mage of Calamity, Tripp, Conviction Dragon (Me: That's about 29000 power in total.) attacks Battlefield Storm, Sagramore!"

"I guard with Blessing Owl, Charjgal, and Silver Fang Witch!"

"Twin drive. First check, second check. I got a draw trigger! That's +5000 power to Conviction Dragon and I draw."

"Damage check. First check, second check. It's just a stand trigger. Looks like you won Ai!"

"Wow! That was a great battle! You're already that good with the Gold Paladins?" I asked.

"I guess," Ai smiled nervously.

"Did you need something?" Yukino asked.

"Yeah, Morikawa wants you guys outside," Kamui answered.

"Kay, we'll be out in a second," Lauran said while she and Ai got their decks back together.

"Let's go!" Wako shouted.

"Today we'll be training underwater!" Morikawa cheered.

"THAT'S THE STUPIDEST IDEA I'VE EVER HEARD!" Ai shouted.

"No we won't!" Izaki yelled.

"The cards would be totally ruined if we took them out there," Miwa explained.

"You call that a plan?" Eiji asked.

"You're dumb as usual," Reiji added as Emi and Mai giggled.

"If not underwater we move on to Plan B! We cover ourselves from head to toe in solar panels and challenge the sun to a vanguard battle! Winning the VF Circuit will be easy with all that extra energy!"

"OKAY, THAT'S EVEN MORE RIDICULOUS!" Ai cried.

"You make less sense with each passing day!" Kamui agreed.

"Morikawa is the greatest teacher in the whole wide world! Yeah!" Morikawa sang, "So are you guys ready for some vanguard jazz aerobics?"

"Yay!" Wako cheered.

"Vanguard jazz what now?" I asked.

"What is that?" Lauran asked as Yukino shrugged.

"This is weird!" Kamui stated.

"It's official. The sun fried his brain," Ai sighed.

"First, you gotta make sure your blood is pumpin'! Jazzy deck shuffled!" Morikawa sang.

"I'll see you kids later," Misaki stood up and left.

"The next move requires ultimate focus and card drawing enthusiasm! Draw! Draw! Draw!"

"Hold on!" Kamui interrupted, "you're just stealing my training regimen from last summer!"

"Silence shortie! Mine is extremely different as it has elements of jazz in it!"

"You're not smart enough to come up with an idea like this on your own!"

"What'd you say?"

"You hear me!"

"Guys!" I tried to break the fight.

"If you're the real master then why don't you prove it!?" Morikawa threatened.

"Thought you'd never ask!" Kamui retorted.

"Air shuffle!"

"You're doing it all wrong you need to put your waist into it! Air draw! Draw! Draw!

"Okay guy, let's calm down!" I smiled nervously.

"Hey man, tell him my teaching is the best!" Morikawa shouted.

"No way! He's already agreed to do my training regimen! Thanks!" Kamui argued.

"Break it up! You two are both idiots! The only way you'll get better at Vanguard is if you actually have cardfights!" Ai interrupted.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Kamui and Morikawa shouted before turning to see who actually yelled at them.

"I'd love to," Ai laughed wickedly with a dark blue aura emitting off of her.

"There she is again! Hide me!" Lauran hid behind Yukino as the others went off to build a sand castle.

"U-Um, Ai? Y-You'll g-go easy on us r-right?" Kamui asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Ai smirked.

-Time Skip-

3rd Person POV

"By closing my eyes, I can better connect with the food. If I listen closely, it'll tell me exactly how it wants to be cooked," Ren explained, "A culinary masterpiece!" Ren dropped them in a pot and turned the heat on.

"No peeling?" Asaka asked, "You didn't add any water! What a time saver!"

"That is insane!" Wako's eyes sparkled, "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Kai opened the fridge to find lobsters. "No way! I'm not picking those things up!"

Miwa finished making an omelet, "Alright! It's finally ready! Let's slice open the top and pour this special sauce over on this side to add a super boost of flavor! Oh, can't forget the parsley now, can we? Delicious!"

"Incredible!" Izaki gasped, "I didn't know you could cook!"

"Of course I can! It's a great way to impress the ladies!"

"Really? Do you think you could teach me some of those skills?"

"I'm a very strict master ya know?"

Back with Ren, Asaka, and Wako.

"Here!" Emi and Mai handed them some clams, fish and mushrooms.

"Alright, time to show me what you've learned, Wako," Ren smiled.

"I'll do my best!" Wako nodded as she closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she opened them again, took the ingredients, put them in a pot and turned the heat on (Wooju: I actually did this once with macaroni!) as Ren clapped.

"Very well done!"

"Yes!"

"Amazing!" Asaka gasped.

With Izaki and Miwa.

"Be gentle yet firm," Miwa instructed.

"Yes, I got it master!" Izaki said while feverishly stirring the eggs.

-Mini-Time Skip-

"Time for dinner," Ren told Misaki.

"Don't sneak up on me!" Misaki told him and Wako.

"Knock it off! We're cool! Right, Missy!"

"That's a really cute nickname!" Wako squealed, "I'm gonna use that from now on!"

"My name is Misaki," Misaki corrected.

"Thanks for dinner!" everyone chanted as they sat down to eat.

"Here Kamui, try some of this!" Emi pushed his dinner over to him.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Could it be!?" Kamui asked, "Is Miss Emi passing me a plate of food she made with her own two hands? I'm not worthy of such an honor!"

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing! Dig in! It's even better than in my dreams Emi!"

"I know!"

"It's good, don't you think?" Mai asked.

"Mind blowing! And the best part is I know the secret ingredient is the love in your heart!" Kamui started tearing up.

"No, Ren and Wako made it," Emi explained.

"Huh? Ren and Wako?"

"Eat up, bog boy!" Ren smiled.

"Great that you like it!" Wako cheered.

"There's so much shame!" Eiji sighed.

"I can feel it, yo," Reiji agreed.

"This meal is delicious!" Asaka praised, "What wonderful cooks! You really guys really know your way around a kitchen, huh?"

"It's a little something I picked up over the years," Ren stated.

"Thank you for teaching me, sensei!" Wako smiled. (Me: For those who don't know, sensei means teacher in Japanese.)

"Not bad," Kai stated as he at his full course lobster dinner.

"Ooooooohhhhhhh, this omelet is amazing!" Morikawa awed.

"Master I'm so much better thanks to your teachings!" Izaki cried.

"Indeed, you're ready to take the cooking world by storm," Miwa smiled calmly.

"There's nothing quite like getting people together for a meal like this," Shin sighed happily.

"I'd like to be excused," Aichi got up and walked over to the couch to work on his deck.

Ai, who had just finished her dinner grabbed Aichi's and went with him, "It's not healthy to eat that little! I'll feed you while you work!"

"Me too, thanks for dinner," Misaki stood up to join Aichi.

-Time-Skip-

"SAY WHAT?" everyone shouted.

"Yeah, you've never heard this?" Ren asked.

"Oh my gosh, we have to tell them!" Wako smiled.

"There was a ruin on this island, and we studied up on the origin of it," Ren started.

"It was a tournament ground were ancient people use to play a game similar to Vanguard," Wako continued.

"They aspired to greatness only to be ultimately destroyed."

"Their fates were tied to the stone cards they battle with."

"They say at night, the ghosts of those fallen players rise up and wander through the dark, looking for a challenge," Ren and Wako told the others, "Especially on a night like this when the moon is full."

"You read about all this?" Aichi asked.

"Nah, we just made it up," Wako laughed.

"You should have seen your faces!" Ren laughed with Wako.

"Ren… Wako…" Tetsu sighed.

"That wasn't very nice!" Kamui yelled as Aichi let out a sigh of relief.

"Reiji freaked out!" Eiji stated.

"No I didn't!" Reiji argued, "That was you!"

"It's fun to get scared, don't you guys agree?" Ren asked.

"For real! Let's play a scary game!" Morikawa agreed.

"You sure about that?" Izaki whispered, "You're kind of a baby with these things."

"In this game, I'll do the scaring!" Morikawa answered, "HEY! Who are you calling a baby?!"

"Well, I still think you'll get scared," Miwa laughed.

"So who's in?" Wako asked.

"I'll play," Miwa announced.

"Me too!" Izaki.

"Yeah!" Eiji and Reiji.

"Sure!" Shin.

"Great we're the team of creepy monsters!" Ren smiled as he and Wako raised their hands.

"Do you think there'd be room for me on your team?"

"Not a chance!" Ren pouted.

"If everyone is a monster, then who will we scare?" Wako asked.

"Fine then, I'll do my absolute best to be terrified," Asaka announced.

"Her absolute best?" Emi asked.

"You don't try to be scared," Mai agreed as Misaki sighed.

"Sorry, but, I think we're gonna pass," Aichi apologized, "We need to train."

"What?" Ren cried, "If you sit out, it'll ruin the game! Then I don't wanna play either."

"Me too!" Wako pouted.

"Huh?" Aichi asked.

"Listen," Wako sighed, "This isn't gunna be much fun unless everyone goes along."

"Well, I get that, but we-"

"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssseeeeeee? !" Ai, Ren, and Wako pleaded.

"Fine, you can count me in… At least for now…"

"I guess if the whole team is playing," Kamui said reluctantly.

"I think I should probably-" Misaki started.

"Play!" Wako interrupted.

"Running around all scared will be fun! Right, Missy?" Ren asked.

"Missy, huh?" Aichi and Kamui thought out loud.

"CUT IT OUT!" Misaki demanded.

"You have to give us a head start!" Wako sang.

"We'll get you so good you won't be able to sleep for a week!" Morikawa declared.

"Good luck everyone!" Ren shouted.

So, Misaki was paired with Asaka, Lauran and Yukino, Ai was going to be paired with Kamui, but he ran off to help the other team scare people, so Ai went along too, Tetsu, Emi, and Mai were a trio, and Kai and Aichi.

With Misaki and Asaka.

"You walk in front," Asaka demanded, "I'll be the rear guard."

"You can't boss me around. I'll walk wherever I want," Misaki slowed down so Asaka was at the front again.

"You're scared."

"So are you!"

The wind rustled the leaves and Misaki and Asaka jumped a little before hugging each other. After they realized who they were hugging the immediately let go. When they came to a fork in the path, some "monsters" crawled out of the bushes. The girls let out an ear piercing scream and ran over Morikawa and Izaki.

"Oh boy, we got them good!" Miwa cheered, "Right?"

"We did too good a job and they punched us out!" Morikawa complained as her rubbed his sore cheek and Izaki held his head.

Next was Shin, Eiji, and Reiji. Misaki and Asaka screamed and ran straight through them. Shin ended up cushioning Eiji's fall.

"Thanks for breaking my fall," Eiji told Shin.

"I'm sorry for tripping you, "Reiji apologized.

"Owie," Shin moaned, "I didn't think this game would be so painful."

The girls stopped running when they got to an open field.

"There you are!" Ren shouted.

"Where've you been?" Wako asked.

"It's Ren and Wako! Thank goodness! We were freaked out back there!" Asaka sighed with relief.

"Found you!" the boy and the girl sang, "Without being able to see you!" They turned around with slender man masks on causing Misaki and Asaka to faint.

"Wow, these masks sure make our job easy!" Ren smiled.

"Let's try this one next time!" Wako pulled another masked out of nowhere.

Lauran and Yukino were pretty much the same except it was more Lauran was screaming and Yukino had a blank face on while being dragged around.

With Kamui and Ai-

"I am the terror the hides in the night," Kamui whispered to himself, "Show time!"

"Okay, if anyone jumps out, you can crush 'em!" Emi smiled.

"Sure," Tetsu agreed.

"He's acting all tough in front of her, but we'll see what he's really made of!" Kamui jumped out of the bushes. "WWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Haha, just as I thought, you're rendered speechless by my terrifying presence!"

"That's pretty awful, even for you," Tetsu sighed.

"What?" Kamui asked as Emi and Mai giggled.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Kamui, your face!" Emi laughed.

"Tell me!" Kamui took out a mirror, "AH! No wonder they don't' respect me, I look like a panda wearing make up!" out of nowhere, something jumped out of the bushes and took Kamui.

"What was that?" Mai asked a little worried. The all felt a tap on their shoulder and turned to see a pale figure dressing in all white with blood splatters on the clothes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Emi and Mai screamed.

"Relax, it's just me," Ai laughed.

"Ahaha, we really got you, didn't we!" Kamui walked out of the bushes.

"Oh, thank goodness," Emi and Mai sighed.

"You had me worried for a second," Tetsu smiled a little, "So this was your plan?"

"Yup! Get you're guard down and _then_ scare you!" Ai laughed.

With Aichi and Kai-

"Um, I don't think we're supposed to go that way," Aichi told Kai.

"Seems to be a good path for us," Kai argued, "What's taking so long, let's move it!"

"Uh, sure."

…

"The ocean's glowing… I've gotta asked. Why did you join up with Team AL4 again?" Aichi looked at Kai hopefully.

"Because it was another step I needed to take," Kai replied, "And you know why. To win the VF Circuit. That's the only way we're ever going to learn the truth. I needed a strong team and Al4 was there. I had to take it. I'm sure you'll get there."

"Huh?"

"Keep at it. Fight your heart out, and then our paths will cross."

"I'm glad to hear you think so. Uh, Kai-"

"And this is where we find you!" Morikawa interrupted.

"What up?" Miwa asked.

"Oh, sorry for wandering off everyone," Aichi apologized.

"You left the came boundaries," Morikawa complained.

"Sure did!" Miwa agreed.

"Oh, my bad," Aichi laughed nervously.

"It's so pretty!" Mai awed as everyone else joined them.

"Well would you look at that?!" Shin sighed.

"Like we've been transported into a painting or something!" Ren smiled.

"Nice," Asaka and Misaki said.

"I love it!" Kamui shouted.

"Hold it! There's no way I'm gunna let Mother Nature hog all the attention tonight!" Morikawa cheered.\

"What could it be?" Miwa and Izaki asked.

"Let's get explosive,-"

"FIREWORKS!" Wako shouted.

"Wow! How did you two find time to arrange a show like that?" Izaki asked.

"Yukino, Ai, Lauran and I did this before you guys got here, but I don't know how _he_, found out."

"It was just a coincidence, these little fireworks are for us…" Morikawa sighed.

"Make KABOOM!" Kamui shouted as Eiji imitated.

"Do you guys like it?" Ai asked.

"Like it!? I love it!" Aichi smiled.

**Me: That took a while!**

**Wooju: if you guys wanna hear about my macaroni story, just ask Emily and she'll PM you it.**

**Tara: I wanna hear it!**

**Me: I'll tell you later.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: HEY GUYS!**

**Wooju: Hi!**

**Tara: S'up!**

**Me: Hey Wooju!**

**Wooju: What?**

**Me: America's friend Tony.**

**Wooju: HAHAHAHAHHA**

**Tara and probably most of you: ?**

Chapter 14: We're Still at the Beach

3rd Person POV

Ai walked over and sat down next to Aichi who was looking over his deck and making all these weird facial expressions.

"Hey! Let's go smack this beach ball around!" Ren suggested to Kai.

"Think I'll pass," Kai replied flatly.

"You're making the ball sad!"

"Do you think that'll work?"

"Maybe a little bit?"

"Not a chance!"

"You should lighten up," Asaka huffed.

"Yeah, you guys are on vacation!" Wako agreed.

"Don't sweat it guys, that's just the way he is sometimes," Ren sighed, "DID YOU FORGET YOUR BATHING SUIT CAUSE YOU CAN BORROW TETSU'S IF YOU NEED TO! I don't get why Kai is against having a bit of fun with us…" Aichi and Ai laughed nervously.

"Psyqualia…" Aichi muttered.

"You're still thinking about it?" Ai asked.

"Is it bothering you?" Ren inquired.

"R-Ren?" Aichi stuttered, "I didn't hear you guys come in."

"I'd be happy to talk, you interested?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Ai answered.

"I was anxious about using it at first too, but there's something incredible about it."

"What do ya mean?" Aichi asked.

Ren looked around a little before motioning for us to come closer, "With it, you can hear the cards talking to you."

"You're joking, right?!" Aichi and Ai shouted. (Me: They made the characters forget about Psyqualia, so I'll just go along with that…)

"No way! I'm serious! Even still, having that power gives you a huge advantage, but it doesn't mean you'll win all your cardfights."

"Really?" Aichi asked.

"Yeah, totally, Kai beats me on a regular basis."

"You lose to Kai? Even with your Psyqualia?"

"Tell me, is it really that scary? But enough of that. To the beach!(Me: Hey! That's what Morikawa says!)Let's go play!"

"Yeah!" Wako smiled, "It'll be fun!"

-With Kai and Miwa-

"If you made the point of coming this far out here, there must be only one thing on your mind," Miwa stated, "CARDFIGHTING! You noticed how hard Team Q4 was training and it made you feel kinda left out, didn't it Kai?!"

"Miwa, hurry up and start your turn," Kai demanded.

"What's going on here?" Yukino walked out of the bushes.

"What? How'd you get here?" Miwa asked.

"I come out here a lot to get my thoughts together after being around Lauran the whole day."

"Since you're out here you might as well have a cardfight with me after I'm done with Miwa," Kai sighed.

"If you're okay with it."

-With Kamui, Reiji, and Eiji-

"YOU LISTEN UP, TETSU!" Kamui shouted, "THIS BATTLE IS GOING TO BE MY REVENGE!"

"Dark Lord of Abyss attacks your Beast Deity, Assure Dragon," Tetsu stated simply.

"Man, I lost again. It's not fair! And I've been training so hard lately!"

"You've gotten a little better. _And_ I mean a little. I doubt you'll be winning the next stage."

-With Misaki-

"What do you want?" Misaki demanded.

"Don't be so cold, Missy!" Ren smiled.

"Knock it off!"

"Let's go to the beach!"

"Yeah, and we can play volley ball!" Wako suggested.

"I'll have to pass."

"I'll ask nicely!" Ren pleaded.

"Still no!"

"Aw, she's making the ball sad like Kai did," Wako pouted.

"Nobody around here is any fun," Asaka complained.

"You can go with just the three of you," Misaki suggested.

"But we want a fourth person!" Ren whined, "Beach volleyball is way more fun with four people!"

"Count me out."

"She's afraid of losing to me again!" Asaka teased, "I bet you'd be terrible at it. Not surprising. And that is the loser attitude that stops you from winning a stage."

"Time out!" Ren interrupted the staring competition, "I think you should reconsider."

"Fine!" Misaki huffed, "You're going down!"

"Yay!" Wako shouted.

"Oooh, I can't wait!" Asaka smirked.

"All right! I knew Missy would play!" Ren smiled.

"It's Misaki!" Misaki corrected.

-Back With Kamui, Reiji, and Eiji-

"I've never seen the great one get so down in the dumps before," Eiji sighed.

"What's up guys?" Lauren greeted.

"The great one's been upset since he lost to Tetsu earlier, yo," Reiji explained.

"Then let's go cheer 'him up!" They all nodded.

"Maybe, I'll never be strong enough to beat that guy," Kamui murmured.

"I refuse to sit back while you wallow in a sea of self pity!" Eiji shouted.

"Stop being lame!" Reiji agreed.

"Leave me alone," Kamui groaned, "You don't know what this feels like."

"Oh, what happened to The Great Kamui Katsuragi, huh?" Lauren asked, "Is he afraid to lose again? I lose to Ai all the time and you don't see me sulking in a corner. You'll always have your friends to support you, too."

"Miss Lauren is right! We're in this thing together!" Eiji encouraged.

"We're been there every step of the way, yo!" Reiji urged.

"Yeah, but now-" Kamui started.

"Listen up! We'll train you! Harder than ever before!" Eiji interrupted.

"By training with the people you know the best, you will win!" Reiji explained.

"You have to believe in the power of friendship!"

"Reiji, Eiji," Kamui wiped his tears.

"There's the Kamui I know! Let's do this!" Lauran shouted.

-With Misaki, Asaka, Ren, and Wako-

Their game was pretty much rivalry between Misaki and Asaka with occasional help from Ren and Wako.

"I think that's enough I'm exhausted," Ren sighed.

"Me too," Wako agreed.

"You hardly played," Misaki pointed out.

"We know," Ren and Wako smiled.

"Imma go and help with lunch," Wako told them, "See ya!"

"Cool, later," Misaki started walking away.

"Feel like cardfighting?" Ren asked, "We've never fought each other."

"And that's not an offer you should turn down," Asaka added.

"Well then, let's do this," Misaki sighed.

-With Kamui, Eiji, Reiji, and Lauren-

"Are you guys ready?" Lauren asked.

"Yes, M'am!" They replied.

"Here we go!" Kamui said.

"Let's rock!" Reiji and Eiji encouraged.

"And go!" Lauren shouted.

"I ride!" Kamui started as they ran towards the cardfight tables, "It's out of reach!" They tried to grab a card with their ankles and wrists tied to a palm tree before slipping and being pulled back. **(I still question how is this considered card fight training :L )**

"Let's go guys!" Lauren encouraged, "I know you can do better than that!"

"Let's give it another try," Kamui agreed.

"K-Kay," Reiji and Eiji managed to reply, both out of breath.

"You know you guys are free to sit out if you can't take anymore punishment."

"No way!" Eiji interrupted, "We're training together! It's us three working as a team to make you the cardfight you need to become!"

"You mean it?"

"That's right, yo," Reiji had a red mark on his face from being slammed into the palm tree, " We're gonna get stronger as a group!"

"You're the best! Okay! Go again!"

"Yeah!" Reiji and Eiji agreed.

"Ready! GO!" Lauran shouted.

"She's admiring m- Ahhhh!" Kamui smiled after he noticed Emi was watching before sipping and being flung back to the palm tree. As he rubbed his head, a coconut fell a few inches away from him. "AAAAAAHHHHHH! Close call!"

(Me: Kamui said to remember training under a palm tree is dangerous, but I say don't do it at all. Kay? This is an anime. Anime characters do stuff you should never do in real life. Like jumping off cliffs and somehow surviving without any broken bones. **And jumping out of a plane shouting 'vodka' and somehow manage to escape with only some broken bones**)

-Miwa, Kai, and Yukino-

"Final turn!" Kai announced.

"You win, again," Miwa sighed, "You're up next Yukino."

"Of course," Yukino sat down and took out her deck.

"Stand up, the Vanguard!"

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

-Mini-Time skip brought to you by America the hero-

(Wooju: Yes! Another Hetalia reference! Me: XP)

"Final turn," Yukino announced, "I ride Knight of the Afterglow, Gerard. I call Muungal. When I have a grade 3 in the rear guard, he gets an additional 3000 power. Supported by Assault Sky Knight, Gerard (Me: That's 21000 power) attacks your Vanguard."

"I guard with Spear Eradicator, Pollux, Exorcist Mage, Rin Rin, Spark Edge Dracokid, *insert other shields here* (Me: I'm too lazy to look up others.)" Kai responded.

"Twin drive. First check, heal trigger. I heal one point of damage and the power goes to Gerard."

"Damage check. No trigger."

"Oh my god! You actually won?" Miwa asked.

"It was just a lucky trigger," Yukino stated.

"Good job, it was a really close game," Kai complimented.

"Kai actually said something nice?" Miwa gasped.

**Me: And I'll end it on that for now.**

**Wooju: WHY? THE EPISODE'S NOT DONE YET!**

**Me: Cause I'm lazy.**

**Tara: Oh, okay.**

**Me: Oh, and Silverwing123, to answer you question, I'll try to make an OC to pair with Blaster Blade, but I'll probably do that in a different story. Bye for now.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: HEY GUYS!**

**Wooju: Everyone having an awesome day?**

**Tara: Yep!**

**Wooju: Not you! The fans!**

**Me: Anyway, I'll be adding another OC to the story! Thank you to Nightshade1712!**

Chapter 15: Last Day at the Beach

3rd Person POV

-With Kamui, Reiji, Eiji, and Lauran-

"Let's go! I'm okay! Get up! We still gotta lots of more training to do!" Kamui encouraged.

"World…. Of…" Eiji started.

"Hurt… yo…" Reiji finished.

"Are you alive?" Kamui asked.

"I think they are," Lauran said uncertainly as she poked Reiji.

"Barely," Eiji and Reiji answered.

"You guys have obviously reached you limit. I think the two of you should head back inside," Kamui commanded.

"But we-"

"It's fine! You've given me the strength I need. I'm never gonna give up because I know I've got my best buddies right behind me!"

"Great one!"

"Two's better than one, and three's better than two." Kamui picked up the cards and gasped as Lauran looked over his shoulder.

"That's a good combination for the Raisers!" Lauran smiled.

"That's it!" Kamui shouted happily, "Tetsu Shingo you have met your match! I've figured out what I gotta do! Now I know I can win!"

"Nice one!" Eiji and Reiji agreed.

-With Misaki, Ren, and Asaka-

"What? You wanna borrow my deck with all my sweet grade threes?" Morikawa asked.

"Yeah! Cause everyone around here says it's the fanciest thing they've ever seen!" Ren answered.

"You hit the nail on the head! A man who understands the beauty of big cards! You're my soul mate! Take it! The power is yours! Catch ya later soul mates! I can't keep the ocean waiting!"

"This is gonna be great! I wonder if it's as crazy as Kai says it is!"

"Hey, Ren! I'll put your giant pineapple drink over here!" Asaka told him.

"Thanks very much!" (Me: In the background, you can hear Morikawa shouting, "I caught a huge fish!")

"You ready for battle?" Misaki asked.

"You bet I am, Missy!" Ren smiled.

"Misaki!"

Ren snapped his fingers, "Asaka, can she borrow it?"

"Yes, of course!" Asaka replied as she put her Pale Moon deck in front of Misaki.

"Pale Moon Circus," Misaki muttered, "But why?"

"Ren's interested to see how you'll do playing with a clan you're not so familiar with."

"You've never played against my deck! What's wrong with the Oracle Think Tank?"

"There's nothing wrong!" Ren smiled, "But this game's just for fun!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, the Vanguard!"

-With Miwa, Kai, and Lauran-

"Did you have a talk with Aichi?" Miwa asked.

"Final turn!" Kai declared, ignoring the question.

"Seriously?!"

"According to his answer, I'm gonna assume he did," Yukino sighed.

-With Kamui, Eiji, and Reiji-

"I challenge you!" Kamui shouted at Tetsu.

"You got it," Tetsu replied.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Raiser Custom, ride!" Kamui announced.

"Let's go Kamui, you got this!" Eiji shouted.

"You're the man, yo!" Reiji encouraged. (Me: Insert Morikawa walking by with a huge yellow fish that's still alive… Poor thing…)

-After the cardfight-

"He beat me…" Kamui muttered, "I can't believe it…"

"At least you put up a fight this time," Tetsu sighed.

"You haven't seen the end of me! You watch! I promise I'll get stronger and stronger!"

-With Misaki, Asaka, and Ren; its gonna be after the second cardfight-

"The Bermuda Triangle isn't the right clan for me," Ren sighed.

"I beat him!" Misaki awed.

"I better get these back to Emi."

"Let me! I'd be happy to do it for you!" Asaka offered.

"I got it!"

"I think that's a good change." Asaka directed her comment to Misaki.

"Yeah, but there's some other stuff I wanna try," Misaki walked away.

"I'm surprised he gave advice to a member of an opposing team! I guess Ren has a big heart after all!"

-With Aichi and Ai-

"What's up?" Ai poked her head into Aichi's room.

"Oh, hey Ai," Aichi greeted as Ai peeked over his shoulder.

"Hey, that looks a lot like your set up for the Royal Paladins," Ai observed

"Yep! Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel, I ride!" Aichi shouted as Ai clapped.

"This calls for a celebration! Imma go get some cake!" (Me: Way to ruin an epic moment Ai!)

-With no one in particular-

"Ride!" Kamui shouted, "Better brace yourself!"

"Take you're best shot!" Misaki taunted.

"Kai!" Aichi shouted, "I've got what it takes to win the next stage! And I'm gunna follow my own path to get there!"

"Hey what's up?" they turned around and say a boy that looked like Kai, but he was shorter. The boy wore blue cargo pants, a white shirt and a black, grey and silver jacket.

"Akiran!" Ai came out of nowhere and glopped the newly identified Akiran.

"Hey Ai."

"What are you doin' here?"

"I came for a visit, but the girls at the shop, I think their names were Tama and Suri, told be you were here training. So here I am."

"We're gunna be going back soon, so I guess you came here for nothing."

"Geeze."

"Who's this?" Aichi asked.

"Me and Kai's cousin!" Ai answered.

"Nice to meet ya," Akiran gave a slight smile.

**Me: There! New OC introduced.**

**Wooju: How many OCs are there gunna be?**

**Me: Dunno, btw, I'd be happy to take any OCs you guys had, just not too many.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: HEY GUYS!**

**Wooju: STAR Testing started today.**

**Me: And Tara was still sick, so she has to make it up later. ****ლ****(****益****ლ**

**Wooju: All that thinking made me hungry.**

**Me: But you fell asleep after 30 min.**

**Wooju: I know.**

**Me: … Good point.**

Chapter 16: Cardshop Handsome

Ai's POV

"Ahem…um…uh, testing? Check, check, ahem. It's the final match of the Cardfight Handsome Tournament! Aichi Sendou vs. Kamui Katsuragi! May your bout be a handsome one!" the manager of Cardshop Handsome announced.

"Show 'em what you've learned!" Eiji encouraged.

"Raisers for the win, yo!" Reiji shouted.

"You can do it, Aichi!" I cheered.

"Here I go, Kamui," Aichi warned.

"You're going down this time, bro," Kamui declared.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

-Back at Card Capital- ( /・ω・)/

Akiran's POV

"Since you're new in town, I, the Great Morikawa, will show you the level of play here!" Morikawa shouted.

"Be quiet!" Misaki scolded.

"Alright then, let's have a cardfight," I took out my deck.

"Do you mind if we joined?" Tama asked.

"If you want to."

"YESH! I can kick your butt again Morikawa!" Suri cheered.

"We'll see about that!" Morikawa argued.

"Let's have a tag fight then," Tama suggested.

"Sure, whatever," I sighed as I laid my deck out.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Aqua Breath Dracokid," I stated my starting Vanguard.

"You use Aqua Force?" Morikawa asked.

"Yeah, problem?"

"N-No. There's no problem…"

-After the Cardfight- ( ◉ _ ◉ )

"WHAT YOU WON?!" Morikawa shouted.

"Yeah? So what?" I asked, "You really stink at Vanguard. Rebuild you're deck. You have too many grade 3s in there. Maybe I'll fight you after you get better."

"Yes! We won!" Suri cheered, "In your face Morikawa!"

"Suri, be more polite!" Tama sighed.

-And back to Cardshop Handsome- ((( 、* ´ ▿｀)、

Ai's POV

Koutei came over earlier and got into a Cardfight with Gouki. Surprise surprise! Koutei won!  
"Oh Gouki," Nagisa sighed.

"Hey gang. I'm sorry I couldn't pull off an impressive win for ya," Gouki apologized.

"That was one of the best cardfights I've ever seen!"

"Yeah Captain. That was crazy!" Hiroshi smiled.

"The shop has never had a more awesome fight!" Kaoru agreed.

"I think you did well! Koutei _is_ the captain of a formal national champion team!" I encouraged.

"Way to go man!" Aichi congratulated Koutei.

"Aichi good to see you!" Koutei greeted.

"What a wicked battle!" Kamui shouted, "I only wish I could have seen it from the very beginning!"  
"Thanks Kamui! I'm really glad I got to see you guys again before I took off!"

"What do you mean?" Aichi asked.

"We haven't talked about it since Singapore, but I finally enrolled myself in S.I.T."

"Oh, congratulations! You're going to enjoy yourself there! It's awesome!" I smiled. (Me: Wooju, if you say anything, I will take my grenade and make you explode. **tehehehhehehe prussia!**)

"Wasn't S.I.T. the name of that whatdayamacallit college we visited?" Kamui asked.

"The Institute of Technical Studies," Koutei corrected him.

"And home of S.I.T. Genius," Aichi added.

"And there's something else you should probably know. I won't be participating in any tournaments until I'm finished with my training."

"WHAT?" Kamui shouted.

"When do you leave?" Aichi asked.

"Right now," Koutei replied.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, his flight leaves in a couple of hours," Gai answered, "He ditched us and stopped by to see you guys."

"I was worried you'd gotten cold feet and were trying to run away from home," Yuri sighed.

"Sorry about that," Koutei apologized.

"We're like a family Koutei, and if there's something bothering you, we're the last people you're gunna need to hide it from."

"I agree," Gai smiled, "Makes us both a bit worried when we don't know what you're up to."

"As if you're any better than he is buddy."

"Gouki saw right through me," Koutei sighed, "There was something bothering me. Abandoning my team and starting university away from home has had me a bit uneasy for the last couple of days. I wonder at times if I have what it takes."

"Of course ya do!" Aichi interrupted.

"Yeah, you're a great cardfighter!" I smiled.

"And I think all I needed was to get a little encouragement from my friends," Koutei continued, "Thank you for the pep talk Gouki."

"Having the courage to face an unknown challenge face on is what we call handsome," Gouki took off his bandana and handed it to Koutei, "You better wear it with pride."

"For sure."

**Me: Such a touching chapter.**

**Wooju: I'm hungry Emily.**

**Me: Go eat ice cream.**

**Wooju: Kay.**

**Me: I'll see you guys next time and hopefully Tara will be better!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: HEY GUYS!  
Wooju: Hi!**

**Tara: Hello!**

**Me: I guess I overestimated my typing skills, but typing hurts when I use my left hand so don't complain!**

**Wooju: Then don't type!**

**Me: But I can't let all the readers down!**

**Tara: *Facepalm**

Chapter 17: Hong Kong Tournament!

Ai's POV

"Hong Kong, get ready for Q4!" Kamui shouted.

"And as always, we're staying in a world class city!" Shin added, "Are you guys prepared, or what?"

"Totally!" Aichi replied.

"I'm ready for battle!" Morikawa gave a thumbs up.

"Idiot," I muttered.

"You're not even playing in the tournament," Eiji sighed.

"Get a grip, yo," Reiji agreed.

"He probably means the battle of cheering hard," Izaki corrected as Emi giggled.

"I'm a world class Vanguard cheerleader!" **(is that a thing now. lol do i get paid)** Morikawa laughed, "Wouldn't it mess with the other teams if you let me play a game or two? I could fill in if you get sick! Is the pressure making you feel ill?"

"I've learned to ignore him over time," Misaki sighed.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea…" I agreed.

"The water front is incredible!" Emi awed.

"Yeah, it's somethin'," Kamui agreed.

"I can't wait to see it lit up at night!"

"Found it! This must be the center for Hong Kong Stage," a _really_ tall man thought out loud.

"Hold on a second, where'd this wall come fro-" Kamui started, "Oh man!"

"Oh, my bad, I didn't see you down there. When you're a giant like me, it's hard do keep track of all the little things, like you."

"He's enormous!" Eiji squeaked.

"No kidding, yo," Rejji agreed.

"Can you speed it up already?" another man who was farther up the steps asked.

"Sorry, I'm comin'," the tall man apologized.

"Look at him!" Emi shouted as a rather short boy passed by.

"Who are they supposed to be?" Morikawa asked.

"Normal sized, super sized, tiny sized. Quite a weird group," Izaki stated.

"It looks like they're one of the teams," Aichi observed.

"Must be, that ogre did say something about the VF Circuit," Kamui added.

"Wait," Shin interrupted.

"Do you know something?" Misaki asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I saw them featured in the latest _Vanguard Monthly_, but why do I have to be so bad at remembering these things?!"

"Because you're a fool!" a girl shouted.

"A fool!" another girl repeated. I'm assuming they're twins since they look exactly the same.

"What?"

"HEY! DON'T INSTULT SHIN!" I shouted.

"_They_ are one of the favorite teams to win the Hong Kong stage," the first girl explained, "Everyone should know who they are. Right?"

"I-I guess," the second girl stuttered.

"We're going." The second girl hesitated. "Speed it up!"

"What's that girl's problem?" Misaki asked.

"They sure are cute," I heard Izaki say.

"I only have eyes for Korin, buddy," Morikawa replied. Typical boys…

"To the cardfighter gathered here today," the announcer shouted, "and to our thousands of fans, it's time to get started with the VF Circuit Hong Kong Stage!"

"Hong Kong, you waited long!" Doctor O added.

"Indeed Doctor O!"

"I'm s_oo _excited!"

"Before we start explaining the new format for our new stage of the tournament, please let me welcome Ultra Rare and Cardfight Secret!"

"I'm Rekka!"

"And I'm Korin!"

"Suiko here! And together we are,"

"The Ultra Rare!" they all said together. I swear. Somewhere in that crowd, Morikawa is fanboying.

"My name's Wakana!" **(now this just sounds like banana)**

"Hey everyone! I'm Mio!" Lauran greeted.

"And we're Cardfight Secret! We hope you enjoy our performance today!" we all announced.

_Yukino: Preventing all the feelings inside me to gather and fade away.  
Ai: I will delete my past, and make room for the new words I say.  
Wako: There's no way I can tell the notes I sing to take off and say goodbye.  
Lauran: The songs within my heart, I'll let them break free, and launch them up into the bright sky.  
All: There are so many things I want to tell you. There are so many things I can't share with you. I hope that all my thoughts will link and make a line to somewhere far in the distance. There are so many things I want to tell you. There are so many songs I want to send you. I hope that all my thoughts will make a circle, connecting everything, us too, no matter where you are.  
Ai: The voice I hear so clear and bright and pure, it makes me remember you.  
Lauran: I felt it flowing through, my fingers, hair and fade in the blue.  
Yukino: It made my body move and dance and jump to follow the rhythms way.  
Wako: The beats within my heart, I'll let them break free, and launch them up into the bright sky.  
All: There are so many things I want to tell you. There are so many things I can't share with you. I hope that all my thoughts will link and make a line to somewhere where they can reach you. There are so many things I want to tell you. There are so many songs I want to send you. I hope that all my thoughts will make a circle, connecting everything, us too, no matter where you are.  
Wako: Now I'm moving through these unchanging days  
Ai: No one following the music ways, and I started thinking to myself, maybe they are gifts that we should use.  
Lauran: I started to believe, with all these sounds in me._

_Yukino: The world will shake to break them free._

_All: You should tell me now, tell me about your whole own world! There are so many things I want to tell you. There are so many things I can't share with you. I hope that all my thoughts will link and make a line so they can reach you where you are. There are so many things I want to tell you. There are so many songs I want to send you. I hope that all my thoughts will make a circle, connecting everything, us too, no matter where you are. _**(SO DEEP MAN)**

"A big thanks to our fans!" Suiko smiled.

"And boy, do we have a nice surprised in store for you!" Rekka added.

"Because in this stage, we'll be taking two of each teams' three members for a four person brawl!" Korin explained, "Everyone starts with five cards in their hand, and the first team to deal nine damage will be the one moving on!"

"These talented teams are gonna have to work really hard if they wanna out fight each other!"

"And we've got a name for this special format!" Suiko announced.

"It's a Vanguard Tag Fight!" we all shouted.

"I'd like to take a minute for me and Mio here to explain how these cardfights are gonna work!" Rekka smiled.

-Mini-Time skip-

"We hope that clears it up!" Lauran and Rekka finished. I really hope Q4 got all that down.

"THAT CRAZY SPEECH TURNED MY BRAIN TO MUSH!" I heard Kamui yell. Never mind. They're doomed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what do you say we check out the first matchup, and more importantly, the teams!" the announcer shouted, "From Team Lou (Spelling?), Terrance and Felix! And they'll be facing off against Team Q4's Misaki Tokura and Aichi Sendou! We've got ourselves a race to nine damage, with the winner moving forward! Brace yourselves for some slamin' epic action! Let's imagine! Let's play so- I forgot, it's the Ultra Rare that'll start this off."

"Oh, silly us!" Doctor O laughed.

"The first Cardfight of the Hong Kong Stage!" Suiko shouted.

"Team Lou against Team Q4!" Korin announced.

"Go ahead! You guys know what to do!" Rekka winked.

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Spring Breeze Messenger!" Aichi shouted.

"Military Dragon Raptor Soldier," Terrance announced.

"Little Witch Lulu!" Misaki cried.

"Military Dragon Raptor Soldier," Felix repeated Terrance.

"Okay, our very first tag fight!" the announcer stated.

"They can't attack until the third turn!" Doctor O explained.

I really hope Aichi and Misaki are able to win…

**Me: ENOUGH WITH THE CLIFF HANGERS!**

**Wooju: But the next episodes are out.**

**Me: I'm trying to keep it at one episode each chapter.**

**Tara: You're no fun…**

**Me: Well deal with it. XP**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: HEY GUYS!  
Wooju: Hi!  
Tara: School's almost over!**

**Me: Yep!  
Wooju: Can't wait for the Grad Dance! And I still need to buy my dress...**

**Tara: I can't go…**

**Me: Sucks to be you!**

Chapter 18: First Fight is Done!

Ai's POV

"The winners! Q4!" the announcer shouted, "And look at that! Team Q4 has secured themselves a spot in the second round!"

"What a wonderful effort from both our teams!" Doctor O praised.

"WE WON! WE WON! YEAH!" Kamui cheered.

-Mini-Time Skip-

"Aichi, Misaki! You were amazing!" Emi awed.

"That was one of the best games I've ever seen!" Izaki agreed

"Thanks guys!" Aichi and Misaki replied in unison.

"I've learned the rules and I know how to tag card!" Kamui reported.

"What?" Morikawa said confused.

"Is he making things up?" Izaki asked.

"I think you mean tag guard…" Emi corrected.

"You are absolutely hopeless," I sighed.

"Hey! I am not! I'm full of hope!" Kamui countered.** (WHAT NOW. THATS MY COMEBACK.)**

"It was your first time playing in that kind of match and yet the two of you fell into your rolls perfectly," Shin complimented.

"Yeah? Well thanks!" Aichi smiled.

"It seems she realized what needed to be done before you," Terrence stated.

"Hey, congrats," Kenneth walked over with Terrence and Felix.

"It's Team Lou!" Izaki gasped.

"Thanks! And you're totally right about Misaki being the brains of the team!" Aichi replied, "I followed her lead and by doing so, I was able to get some amazing attacks in! Admit it!"

"I'd say I was the first to take control, but you handled yourself like a pro out there," Misaki agreed.

"We did," Aichi corrected.

"Your teamwork really rocks," Kenneth laughed, "We obviously have a lot more training to do. My ego got the best of me and I though nobody could beat the synergy of the bothers Lou."

"In the end, we were beaten by the better team," Terrance sighed, "There's no shame in that. Thanks for the great cardfight."

"The pleasure was all ours! Thank you!" Aichi replied.

"You better play like that in the next round!" Felix added.

"Later guys," Kenneth waved goodbye.

"The Hong Kong stage has only just begun, and already, it's been pretty amazing," Shin stated.

"I know right? There are soo many great fighters here!" I agreed before pouting, "I wish I could compete in the tournament…"

"Me too!" Wako popped out of nowhere.

"Whoa! When did you get here?" Kamui asked.

"Just a second ago! I was going to the kitchen to get ice cream! Bye!" (Wooju: Ice cream is my life. Along with pasta that is.)

"Anyway, ready for the next step of the tournament?" Shin asked.

"Yeah!" Aichi answered.

"I'm gunna learn these rules of it's the last thing I do!" Kamui growled.

"Well, you better clear your schedule then, Kamui!" Morikawa teased.

"Look who's talking you understand less about this game than anyone!"

"That so?! Name one thing I don't know!"

"Sure, grade 3's can't be used to intercept!"

"That's because the manufacture has a…" I zoned out too much to hear the rest. I need to find out what happened to my Royal Paladins, but I never get the chance to ask Wako… What am I going to do!

**Me: Still don't know how to spell Lou!  
Wooju: *Shrugs**

**Tara: Oh! Tell them the news!  
Me: Oh yeah! I'm going to the 2013 Fanime convention on the 25****th****! I'm gunna be cosplaying as Wy from Axis Powers Hetalia and I'm probably gunna be watching the Vanguard Tournament they're having there hosted by Bushiroad!**

**Wooju: I wish I could go…**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: HEY GUYS! I'm finally caught up again!  
Wooju: YAY! Let's celebrate with ice cream and pasta! Better yet, pasta flavored ice cream!**

**Tara: Um, what would it taste like?**

**Wooju: Pasta!  
Me: *Facepalm**

Chapter 19:

Ai's POV

"Morning Aichi!" I smiled as Aichi walked out of the elevator.

"Oh, hey there sleepy head!" Emi greeted.

"Morning Ai. Morning Emi," Aichi replied and directed his question at Misaki, "Are you ready to take on the world?"

"Sure am!" Misaki answered, "You look refreshed. You must have go a good sleep!"

"Yeah! Huh, I thought I'd see Kamui downstairs."

"Morning gang!" Shin greeted, "Come on! Grab a seat!"

"Oh, he's studying."

"He really must need help," I laughed.

"It took you guys long enough!" Morikawa complained, "Get over here! You gotta try some of my ultimate meat platter!" **(I VOLUNTEER)**

"Please don't make him eat the whole thing!" Izaki begged.

"I guess everyone's up!" Aichi chuckled.

"Morikawa, when you're in Hong Kong, you could at least have congee for breakfast," Shin sighed.

"I'm not eating that," Morikawa sighed as I put the bowl in front of him. **(I'll still eat it)**

"Eat it, or I will shove the whole thing down your throat at once…" I threatened.

"I-It looks d-delicious!" Morikawa stuttered.

"Eat up Misaki!" Shin put a bowl of congee in front of her, "You've got to have something. Otherwise, you won't be able to focus on your cardfights later." She nodded and hesitantly took the breakfast.

"Thank you for breakfast!" everyone said in unison.

"It's so good!" Emi squealed.

"I take back what I said," Morikawa sighed contently.

"This stuff is incredible!" Izaki stated with food still in his mouth.

"Oo! I like it!" Misaki smiled.

"I love it!" Aichi agreed.

"I can't believe it," Reiji started crying tears of joy.

"That's good! Eiji shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH! MY BRAIN IS GUNNA EXPLODE!" Kamui interrupted.

"You need to relax Kamui," Reiji instructed.

"Listen to Reiji, yo!" Eiji whined.

"Weirdo," Morikawa muttered.

"He studied too hard," Izaki explained, "I think it may have fried his brain."

"It was fried a long time ago…" I sighed.

"That's a shame…" Emi sympathized.

"Oh, he's still learning how to tag fight," Aichi realized.

"The rules are not that tricky." Misaki stated.

"He's over thinking it," Shin exasperatedly sighed.

"Their sponsor is an organic produce company that specializes in soy cheese! If they win, we get a cheese plate! They're aiming for the sky and they've been uprooting their opponents one win at a time! Let's see if they have what it takes to get me some cheddar!" **(I want cheese...)**

"Yes please!"

"Well, let's get to it! Their opponents today, Tokara and Katsuragi? Katsuragi has been sitting out for the entire Hong Kong Stage so far! And that's weird, Aichi Sendou was on a hot streak."

"I love it when teams switch it up like this!"

"I can't wait! Let's play Vanguard, tag style!"

"Both teams ready?" the referee asked.

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

-After the Cardfight-

"You're winners from Q4, Misaki Tokura and Kamui Katsuragi!" the referee announced.

"WE DID IT! THE WORLD KNOWS MY NAME!" Kamui shouted.

"You were great out there Kamui!" Aichi praised.

"It was hard to wrap my head around it, but I finally understand these crazy tag fights!" Kamui boasted, "There's one last stage in the Hong Kong Tournament and I wanna make up for lost time so please let me play!"

"Aichi, you two go out next," Misaki suggested.

"You two will be playing in the championship match! Are you ready?" Shin asked.

"I'll do my best!" Aichi declared, "We're in this thing together!"

"Nice! A pairing of epic proportions!" Kamui cheered, "We're bros for sure!"

"You won't need this, but good luck anyway!" I smiled and clapped my hands together.

"Thanks sis!"

"Yeah, thanks Ai!" Aichi smiled.

"Okay! The results from the second semi-final match are in! Our championship match will commence momentarily featuring these teams! Team A4 and Team Dreadknot!"

I looked to the other side of the field and saw Mika and the twins we met earlier. Mika said something to them and went back into the waiting room to watch.

"I've never heard of this team," Shin admitted, "I don't know what it is you guys, but I'm starting to get a weird feeling…"

"What do you mean Shin?" Misaki asked, "They seem fine."

"Yeah, but for whatever reason, I feel like we're in for a nasty surprise."

"Like what?" Aichi inquired. The doors opened again to reveal Leon as the twins bowed.

"The wind brought us here," Leon stated, "Let's see which one of us it favors."

**Me: Mika's back!**

**Wooju: I don't know her, but yay!**

**Tara: I'm not in this one…**

**Me: Deal with it.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Me: HEY GUYS!**

**Wooju: Hi!**

**Tara: Are you out of after con depression?**

**Me: Almost! Oh, and I found someone that plays Vanguard at my school! SO YAY!**

**Wooju: Emily's coming to my house Sunday so we're gunna make her an UTAU and play Vanguard!**

**Me: YAY!**

**Tara: I WANNA COME!**

**Me: WELL IN YOUR FACE!**

Chapter 20

Ai's POV  
"Here it is folks! The Championship matching of the VF Circuit Hong Kong Stage!" the announcer shouted, "This team has played every venue this far and only lost to stage winning teams! They've entranced the crowd with performances pumping with passion! The defending national champions of Japan, Team Quadrifolia! Q4! They're facing a team that's making it's very first appearance at this circuit, but the victories that got them to the final match were nothing short of devastating, Team Dreadnought! All that's left it for our teams to determine which of their three team members will be playing!"

"Good luck. We'll be cheering for you!" Misaki encouraged.

"Have fun out there!" I smiled.

"Thanks!" Aichi replied.

"We won't let you down!" Kamui declared.

"Um, Misaki? Why are the twins bowing to Leon?" I asked.

"I dunno…" Misaki answered.

"It seems that Team Dreadnought is sending in their leader, Leon Souryu, who hasn't actually played in any of their games so far! This is our first chance to see what he's got!" the announcer observed.

"It's s_ooo_ suspenseful!" Doctor O added.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, my Vanguard!"

"Spring Breeze Messenger!"

"Battleraizer!"

"Officer Cadet, Erikk!"

"The same!"

"The Dreadnoughts both riding Erikk!" the announcer stated, "Doctor O and I were wondering if Leon would also be a wielder of the great legendary fleet, known only as the Aqua Force!"

"Even a man such as myself who dedicated his life to the game of Vanguard has never seen an entire team wield that legendary clan! I feel like my life finally has meaning again!" Doctor O cried tears of joy.

-During the battle-

"What? This again! You've got to be kidding me!" I shouted.

"Here again…" Aichi muttered.

"I take it you know this place," Leon stated.

"Yeah, we've been here a few times," I answered.

"We stand on the surface of Cray," Aichi added, "And the wind you were talking about before... That must be Psyqualia. Right?"

"What is this place?" Akiran appeared out of nowhere!

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "Wait, this means you have Psyqualia!"

"That sounds really cool, but what is it?"

"I'll explain later."

"I'd like to tell you a story if you don't mind," Leon interrupted, "This is something that happened a long, long time ago. The regions of Cray belonged to the various clans. Each struggling to protect their territories and secure their borders. Then one day, the chaos and turmoil that had ruled this land came to an abrupt end. A clan with tremendous power appeared, and with it came a stillness, for no one could bear to fight in the face of such incredible strength. That clan was none other than the invincible fleet, Aqua Force."

"This is incredible!" Aichi shouted as the images surrounded us.

"Thanks to the leadership of Aqua Force, Cray entered an age of peace. At the same time, my ancestors, the Souryu people and wielders of Aqua force, were strengthening their influence on Earth. So much so, they took control of the seven seas. (Me: There are technically 85 seas though. I won't name all of them.) They hoped the good times would last forever, but their end came swift and unannounced. The Aqua Force warriors vanished.

"They vanished?" Aichi asked, "You're saying your clan disappeared?"

"Like our Royal Paladins?" I added.

"No one really knows the details of what happened to the Aqua Force that fateful day. What we do know is that things became worse in the real world as well. The Souryu suffered a crushing defeat. My people were forced to go into hiding, and the legendary army we once held became only that. A legend. However, my father would tell tales of those warriors and the prophecy that gave us all hope. When the stars align in the eastern skies, the last child of Souryu will arrive. Wrapped in the wind, he will appear and show the whole world our greatness. Then it will be known across the globe, the Souryu have returned. This is a story that has been told for generations. It is I, you are looking upon the last child of my ancestors! By winning the VF Circuit, I'll show that my people are back. And more importantly, it will allow me to demonstrate that Aqua Force has returned with vengeance! I'll release my clan from the powers that bind it! My family will rule again over the seven seas as we did before the skies darkened on us!" Wow, tough back story, man.

"How can you be so sure of this?" Aichi asked.

"Because I can feel the wind blows. You can feel it to. The wind that blows me to victory! Aichi Sendou, have you made up your mind yet? Will you unleash the power that is inside of you? Are you prepared to ride the wind? I've already made my choice. I can- no, I must win this!"

"Ai, are you okay?" Misaki asked, "You spaced out for a bit."

I blinked before responding, "Yeah, I'm fine." Wait, that means Aichi's going up against another person with Psyqualia!

**Me: Shit just went down!**

**Wooju: I already watched this, so-**

**Me: NO SPOILERS!**

**Tara: There are 85 seas?**

**Me: Yeah, but I don't feel like listing them.**

**Wooju: Don't. Please don't.**

**Tara: Yeah. I don't need to know all the seas there are in the world!**

**Me: Okay. See you guys next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Me: HEY GUYS!**

**Me: HEY GUYS!**

**Wooju: You actually wrote something?**

**Me: Yeah, my parents are out on an adults' only tour for an hour, sooooooooooo…**

**Tara: Lucky duck. You got to skip a day to school to go to Hawaii…**

**Me: XD hahahaha! Yup!**

Chapter 21

Ai's POV

"There you have it folks! VF Circuit Hong Kong Stage finally has a winner! Led by Leon Souryu, give it up for Team Dreadnought!" the announcer shouted.

"Quite the performance!" Doctor O clapped.

"Was it everything you'd hope for?"

"Yes! It was the match of the year!"

"It didn't matter if they got one back. The Maelstrom in the back was standing up and ready to attack," Shin explained.

"So even if we did make it through this turn our forces would've been spread too thin. We didn't stand a chance," Misaki nodded.

"The final score was nine to seven, so it wasn't really that close…"

I fell to the ground panting. Geeze, supporting two users of Psyqualia is _HARD_!

"Are you okay!?" Shin and Misaki rushed to my side.

"F-Fine… I… just need to… catch my breath…," I answered between breaths.

"I'm sorry, Kamui," Aichi apologized.

"Don't apologize to me, bro!" Kamui answered, "We both did our best! We just have to get 'em next time!"

"You feel good about that?" one of the twins asked, "No wonder you guys lost."

"What?"

"It's not like you were playing. How 'bout you keep that big mouth closed," Misaki countered, "We're different. Our team sees value even in the games we don't win, but I wouldn't expect a close minded person to see it like that."

"You're close minded," the second twin giggled.

"Don't you start!" the first twin shouted.

"Value in defeat," Leon sighed, "I'll admit that it's possible, but then tell me what you've learned in losing this match to us today."

"Tough question," Kamui said.

"Because there are some matches were victory is the only acceptable option. I fight for the Aqua Force. To see my clan restored to it's former glory. Even if that means making some enemies along the way. For what purpose do you fight?!"

"My purpose?" Aichi asked.

"Aichi Sendou, what path will you take to achieve your goal?" **(why are they so dramatic bout this... ITS JUST FOR FUN MAN ****and money ****)**  
"Well I'm…. not sure…"

"Wow! That was really something!" the announcer said.

"Dreadnought used the legendary Aqua Force! What an o-mazing experience!" Doctor O shouted.

"They're a team to be reckoned with!"

"You know what?" I interrupted, "Since no one is answering his questions, how about I do that. First of all, from losing, we learned that there's still space for us to improve, and as for our purpose, well, Aichi and I lost something that means a lot to us, and we're going to get it back." I looked up at where Takuto and Wako were supposed to be. "No matter what."

"I see," Mika walked up to the twins and Leon, "Then I wish you the best of luck." I saw her sneer a little before she turned around to go back inside.

"In that case, I look forward to the next time we face each other," Leon directed his statement to Aichi.

"Why would you wanna face them again?" the first twin asked.

"I'll be seeing you soon, Aichi."

"Please, wait! Master Leon! Wait up!"

"And you?" Misaki asked the second twin, "Aren't you going with them?"

"Have a good day! Bye!" the second twin smiled as she ran after her teammates.

Mika's POV

"Master Leon, why didn't you crush that little kid's spirit when you had the chance to?" Jillian asked.

"Because, the wind told me to do otherwise," big brother replied.

"Really? The wind told you that?"

"It's a gentle breeze."

"Pathetic! I'm shocked that a boy like that can even call the wind in the first place."

"But, this breeze is nice, don't you think?" Sharlene asked.

"What?"

"Yes, it's special," big brother agreed.

"Have you lost you're mind?"

"You never know, Aichi Sendou might be able to wield a raging storm before long."

"As for the girl," I added, "_Her_ wind. It's different, but it's a little stronger. She must really believe she can actually achieve her goal." I tried to hide my smirk before looking at big brother. "I can sense someone else though."

Big brother nodded, "Look in the crowds."

"Oh, it's another boy."

"I believe his name is Akiran."

"Wow! There are lots of people here that control the wind!" Sharlene clapped.

"I look forward to crushing them," I snickered.

Ai's POV

"HEY COACH!" Morikawa shouted, "WHAT A GREAT CARDFIGHT! ENOUGH TO MAKE A GUY HUNGRY IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!"  
"Are you kidding me, man?!" Izaki asked.

"YOU'RE EXPECTING DINNER TO COME OUT OF MY BANK ACCOUNT?! IS THAT IT?!" Shin replied.

"I'M SORRY ABOUT THIS, HE'S NEVER BEEN THE TYPE TO UNDERSTAND THE IMPORTANCE OF MANNERS!" Izaki apologized.

"I don't wanna eat canji for dinner! Do you?!" Morikawa whined.

"In that case, I guess we can ask the circuit staff if there's a cheap place to get food around here," Shin sighed.

"Please excuse these guys," Izaki and Emi bowed as Morikawa, Reiji and Eiji cheered.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," I sighed.

-Mini-Time Skip-

"Q4! YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT!" Shin shouted as her ran up to us.

"What's the big deal?" Misaki asked.

"Did you lose your wallet or something?" Kamui asked.

"No, my wallet's right here-I mean right here- but that's not the point! You gotta see this! Details on the next VF Circuit stage have been announced, and they're gonna be holding it back in Japan!"

"WHAT?!" we all shouted.

"The last stage is gunna be on our home turf!" Aichi smiled.

"And that's one tournament that we can't afford to lose!" Kamui declared.

"Yeah!" Misaki agreed.

"Kamui, Misaki, it's our last chance to come out on top!" Aichi shouted.

"Let's do this!"

**Me: Looks like Lauran is finally gonna get to meet her big brother!**

**Wooju: Ehhhh. That's good!**

**Tara: I'm hungry!**

**Wooju: Can we go get ice cream?**

**Me: There's an ice cream shop right across the street from my hotel.**

**Wooju: Oh… right…. You're in Hawaii….**


End file.
